


Serendipia

by Stony RS (StonyRS)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Comfort, Coming Out, Friendship/Love, Gay, Love, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Knows All, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Feels, Strategy & Tactics, Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, changes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Stony%20RS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primer pregunta

**Author's Note:**

> No será largo, no es algo serio, ni algo estudiado.  
> Solo una idea que salió del título.  
> Me queda un mes de vacaciones ¿Qué más se puede decir?

Sus dedos tocaban rítmicamente el escritorio de madera frente a él, su vista estaba fija en algún punto entre la multitud pero sus sentidos llevaban varios minutos resistiéndose a acompañarlo. Tenía demasiado en la mente, más de lo que le gustaría, tanto que lo asfixiaba. Era un cúmulo de presiones de todo tipo que provocaban ese estúpido temblor en su mano izquierda.

“Tony” Escuchó esa voz al lado de él, era firme pero lograba notar suavidad en ella.

Tal vez sólo él lo notaba.

“Perdón, ¿Sí?” Preguntó de nuevo y cerró los ojos presionando fuertemente los parpados, se gritó a sí mismo; Concéntrate.

“Le preguntaba qué ¿Cuál ha sido su mayor miedo en la vida?” La voz del chico de gorra roja y ojos verdes lo sacó del trance.

Su mayor miedo.

Eran demasiados.

¿Debería enumerarlos?

Sintió la mirada preocupada a su lado y como él había tenido la intención de tomarlo del brazo pero se arrepintió a medio movimiento, carraspeo su garganta. Tony sonrió carismático.

“Supongo que he tenido demasiados, toda mi vida ha sido marcada por miedos” Tony respondió sincero y varios chicos voltearon entre sí algo incrédulos.

“Pero usted es Iron Man” Otro chico de ojos castaños y pelo rizado dijo incrédulo, casi ofendido y Tony asintió con una sonrisa deslumbrante, de esas características de los medios sociales que al final resultaban tan vacías.

“A veces los temores impulsan grandes acciones, no es malo tener miedo. Lo malo es quedarse estancados en él, el miedo es natural, es la vida mima defendiéndose”

Steve abrió los ojos algo luminosos, sus pupilas dilatadas y las comisuras de sus labios formando una transparente sonrisa. Su relación con Stark había pasado por varias etapas, desde un odio inexplicable hasta la completa indiferencia, con los años había aprendido no a aceptarlo, sino a entenderlo y a pesar de lo difícil que era entrar en el mundo de Tony, podía decirse que era su amigo. Se sintió orgulloso de las palabras de Stark y de poder formar parte de su vida.

“Aunque claro, el miedo al mar es insuperable” Tony dijo con una risa burlesca y varios lo corearon. Creían que era broma sin embargo Steve sabía que no lo era, no pudo reír.

Tony era un ser curioso, le tenía pánico al océano y todas sus casas siempre estaban a pasos de una playa. Era esa proximidad a sus demonios lo que hacía a Stark tan estúpidamente valiente.

“Siguiente pregunta” La directora dijo sonriendo, su mirada fija en Tony mientras que las demás maestras observaban con demasiada atención a Steve, más de la que el Capitán preferiría.

Una chica de cabello rubio se levantó, llevaba un sweater rosa y unos jeans deslavados, a Tony le recordaba a todas aquellas chicas vírgenes que jamás le dirigían la palabra y que él molestaba, a Steve le recordaba a él mismo, sonrió ligeramente al verla.

“¿Es difícil, vivir juntos?”

Vaya pregunta.

Reunir 6 personas con demasiadas manías en un mismo espacio era un caos. Tony sonrió y Steve tomó el micrófono.

Tony perdió el hilo de la plática en breves segundos, sabía que Steve no diría nada estúpido o incorrecto, sabía también que cualquier respuesta sería buena para la preparatoria en la que se encontraban, pero sobretodo sabía que acabando esta pequeña conferencia les quedarían menos horas de servicio social y por fin podría concentrarse en sus proyectos y Pepper.

Sobretodo Pepper.

Si es que aún hubiera algo en que concentrarse.

¿Por qué se engañaba?

Esto no era un tiempo, era una completa despedida. Pepper se había llevado inclusive a la maldita tortuga.

Cerró los ojos en un impulso. No, debía dejar de pensar en eso, él podría arreglarlo, siempre podía.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo sin escuchar nada, observó al final de la última línea un chico de cabello castaño y quebrado a la nuca, piel blanca y chamarra negra. Era extremadamente delgado y llevaba grandes gafas, intentaba escuchar la conferencia sin embargo había dos tipos que lo superaban por tamaño junto a él, se reían y Tony pudo notar que lo empujaban discretamente contra los lockers. La mirada del chico lucía cansada.

Tan cansada que pareciese que en cualquier momento saltaría de un puente sin siquiera dudarlo. Tony sintió un viento helado en el pecho y se levantó de la mesa, Steve interrumpió su anécdota y lo volteó a ver algo temeroso. Sabía que el estado mental de su amigo no era siempre el mejor.

“¿Tony?” Preguntó algo tenso hasta que lo vio caminando entre los chicos, intentando abrirse paso hasta llegar a uno de menor estatura y lentes. Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Stark al llegar notó como habían desaparecido los dos chicos que estaban molestándolo hace unos minutos, bufó molesto.

“Hola” Tony dijo con voz suave y el chico comenzó a respirar pesadamente.

“¿Cómo te llamas?”

“Theodore, Theo” dijo en un susurro y Tony se inclinó un poco para escucharlo mejor.

“¿Quiénes te estaban molestando?”

“Oh, no importa. No es nada” dijo intentando parecer tranquilo pero Tony no pudo evitar notar los hematomas bajo la sudadera, ni la cicatriz en su cuello, tragó difícilmente.

Tomó el micrófono.

“Juguemos algo, 100 dólares al que me diga quienes estaban molestando a Theo” Tony dijo y la directora caminó hasta Steve buscando una explicación, el Capitán pidió que respetara lo que Tony estaba haciendo, no había observado la escena pero conocía a Tony y sabía que no haría esto si no fuese algo de importancia. Quería creer que lo conocía.

“Gill y Scott” Una chica gritó entre la muchedumbre y Tony sonrió ampliamente, se acercó a ella sacando de su cartera un billete.

“200 a quién me diga por qué” Tony dijo de nuevo con ojos desafiantes y notó como nadie se animó a hablar.

“¿300?” Preguntó comenzando a impacientarse, la mirada de Steve era pesada en su espalda, estaba al pendiente de cualquier estupidez que hiciera.

“Theo es gay” Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos café dijo, se veía inofensiva y por el tono de voz Tony dedujo que probablemente era amiga del chico, sacó 3 billetes de su cartera y la chica los rechazo, Tony intentó memorizar su rostro, personas cómo ella eran las que marcaban cambios en el mundo.

Las bromas estallaron con una naturalidad ofensiva. Tony palideció al notar el semblante herido de Theodore.

Tenía grandes ojos azules ocultos tras el cristal, Tony notó como este se empañaba, como la piel de Theo comenzaba a sonrojarse por las taquicardias, notó que en cualquier momento el chico explotaría no solo por ser puesto en evidencia sino porque ni siquiera la presencia de Tony Stark o de Steve Rogers era suficiente para controlar un derrame de ofensas y burlas de un tumulto de estúpidos adolescentes.

El nudo en la garganta se deshizo al darse cuenta de lo parecido que aquel chico era a Steve. A Steve antes del suero. Sonrió sincero y abrazó al chico frente a él.

“No tengas miedo” le susurró en el oído y se separó de él, tomó el micrófono de nuevo  se aclaró la garganta, varios comenzaron a guardar silencio.

“¿Saben? Theo resulta ser el chico más valiente que he conocido en mi vida” Tony dijo y la mayoría guardó silencio, observando extrañados al ingeniero que se abría paso entre la multitud para volver a donde Steve estaba, su mirada asustada y sus labios tensos. Tony sabía que todos estos aspectos de la vida moderna le causaban conflicto, pero también sabía que Steve era demasiado educado para golpearlo en público, así que decidió jugársela.

“Voy a contestarte” Tony dijo observando al chico de gorra roja, su sonrisa ancha y su mirada ardiente “Mi mayor miedo ha sido ser quién realmente soy, es sencillo luchar en guerras, en misiones secretas dónde sabes que el enemigo merecía lo que sea que puedas hacerle, pero mierda…resulta ser lo más difícil, luchar contra uno mismo y Theo lo logró” Tony dijo sonriente, la sala estaba en un completo silencio, cientos de miradas juveniles fijas en él y en Theo que lo veía algo extrañado pero con una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

“La verdad es que…” Su voz se cortó.

“Soy gay” La voz del ingeniero salió firme y el sonido se volvió intolerable, millones de murmullos se desataron mutando a gritos y preguntas discordantes soltadas una sobre otra. Steve sintió un repentino ataque, su respiración nula y su corazón latía tan rápido que tuvo miedo que el suero no pudiese controlarlo en esta ocasión.

Llevaba 4 años conociendo al hombre ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

Oh Dios, como ráfaga se le vinieron a la mente todos los comentarios homofóbicos que había dicho estos años. Mierda, se sintió tan estúpido.

Tony seguía dándole la espalda con la mirada fija en Theo, el chico había mutado completamente, se veía desconcertado y orgulloso, se veía feliz, se veía completo.

Y es que la sociedad es tan estúpida. Cuándo una persona “común” decide hacer algo diferente es juzgada e ignorada, pero cuando alguien con fama o cierto prestigio social lo intenta, entonces ya representa un cambio.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, no había pasado siquiera un minuto de su declaración cuándo se dio cuenta que su credibilidad y su prestigio no era suficiente para llevar esta historia, también sabía que no cambiaría nada que él lo dijera, ya que acorde a la sociedad, él no era más que un alcohólico que abusaba de su buena fortuna y su apellido. Ser gay no era nada nuevo, necesitaba a alguien que realmente pudiese hacer un cambio. Una idea acudió a su mente. Tragó difícilmente.

“De hecho…” dijo dudoso y carraspeo la garganta, notó como varios celulares ya lo grababan inclusive cuándo se suponía que la directora los había “retenido” antes de entrar a la sala, tragó audiblemente y sacó su cartera buscando en el fondo aquel anillo de oro blanco que jamás pudo darle a Pepper “De hecho, Steve y yo estamos comprometidos” dijo enseñando el anillo y entonces la sala se convirtió en una histeria absoluta.

Steve se levantó entre incrédulo y enfurecido, lo tomó del saco agresivamente.

“¿A qué estás jugando?” Mordió las palabras en su oído y Tony tragó difícilmente, no sabía cuánto tiempo más le duraría a Steve su educación y temió por su quijada.

“Lo siento cariño, pero tarde o temprano tenían que saber” Tony dijo apostándole a su suerte y Steve le arrebató el micrófono, estaba  a punto de decir que Stark había pasado por experimentos mentales o algún pretexto para desmentir la acusación, cuándo notó la mirada iluminada de Theo, un nudo en su garganta. No podía robarle esto a aquel chico.

 Dejó caer el micrófono arrastrando a Tony hasta la puerta.

\------

“Tengo 1 minutos de paciencia para escucharte” Steve gritó aventando no tan delicadamente a Tony hacía la cocina, Tony se tambaleó en sus pasos pero se mantuvo en pie. Levantó ambas manos a sus costados en son de paz.

“Ese niño necesitaba saber que no había tomado una decisión equivocada al aceptarse”

“Pudiste habérselo dicho y ya”

Tony soltó una risa audible.

“¿Es en serio?” Su risa algo desquiciada crispaba los nervios del capitán, la mirada de Steve no era para nada gentil.

“30 segundos” Steve dijo entre dientes y Tony notó que no estaba en la mejor posición y que estaban solos en la torre por lo que seguramente nadie podría defenderlo.

“Steve no es lo mismo aceptar que incluir, ver el problema por fuera y decir que todo irá bien es hipócrita”

Steve torció los ojos.

“¿Es tu mejor argumento?”

“¿Por qué te enoja tanto?” Tony preguntó comenzando a exaltarse, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y su mirada se clavó en Steve, el capitán se sintió no solo intimidado sino por primera vez en su vida no pudo armar las palabras en una oración, gruñó frustrado.

“No tenías por qué meterme en esto”

“¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Tienes miedo de que la gente piense que eres gay?” Tony preguntó y soltó una risa en un bufido, dio dos pasos hacia adelante, Steve permaneció rígido a un peligroso metro de él.

“No me gusta decir que soy algo que no soy” Steve dijo firme y Tony sintió un estremecimiento mezclado de una rabia que lo hizo perder completamente el control.

“¿Tienes una puta idea Rogers, de cuántos chicos han perdido la vida por miedo a decir lo que sienten? ¿Lo que sí son?”

Steve sintió un escalofrío.

“Esta declaración no cambiará nada Stark”

Tony soltó otra risa algo maníaca.

“Eres impresionante, ¿Crees que si Luther no hubiese hecho nada, Obama aun así sería nuestro Presidente? Toma mi caso ¿Crees que si Howard hubiese renunciado a pensar distinto, habría la posibilidad ahora de energía limpia? No es acerca de nosotros Steve, en este momento de la historia somos figuras públicas, nuestras acciones causan impactos, tal vez si hoy no hubiese dicho nada ese niño habría apretado el gatillo cualquier maldito día en el que la vida le pesara demasiado ¿Y qué si él es nuestro próximo Luther? No tienes idea de las leyendas que nacen de la nada”

Steve chilló los dientes. Las palabras de Tony eran tan acertadamente turbulentas en su mente.

“Sí tengo idea” Dijo estúpidamente y notó como la mirada castaña se oscurecía.

“¡No! No tienes idea de lo difícil que es ser gay a los 16 años” Tony dijo vibrante, su mirada castaña se veía herida y Steve dedujo que la declaración de Tony no era del todo una mentira, la imagen de Pepper pasó por su mente y de repente estaba ahogado en confusión, tragó difícilmente.

“¿Eres gay?” Preguntó intentando no sonar prejuicioso, falló. Tony bufó molesto, una risa burlesca en sus labios.

“Sé que te preocupa tu imagen, perdón, solo fue un momento idiota de impulsos. Sólo eso” Tony dijo con voz vacía y demasiado molesta. El silencio los ahogó. Steve se sintió increíblemente estúpido e impotente por no poder verlo tan sencillamente como Stark. A él le causaba un insoportable peso en el pecho la sola idea de defraudar a varias personas con esta declaración.

“Stark” La voz de Fury en el fondo fue todo lo que faltaba para que Tony se desquiciara.

Intentaba recordar todas las veces que había estado enojado con Steve y ni siquiera juntándolas podía reunir la misma cantidad de enojo que sentía en este momento, se sentía intoxicado.

“Llama a quién tengas que llamar y diles que esto no es más que otra mala broma tuya” Nick dijo molesto y con la mirada inamovible, Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta. Desmentir algo tan serio se vería como una burla a Theo y a todas aquellas personas que habían adquirido un gramo de confianza al escuchar la noticia, se vería como un acto de lástima por ayudar a un pobre niño en una preparatoria pública. Tony sintió la mirada borrosa y unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar.

Pero no dependía de él, realmente dependía de Steve, a el capitán le preocupaba más su imagen que todo lo que podía cambiar con una simple mentira blanca, no estaba lastimando a nadie, ni se interponía entra nada. Ambos estaban solteros y jugar a la pareja feliz por unos meses no lo mataría, difícilmente hacían apariciones en público y los medios pronto los olvidarían.

Pero ahí estaba Steve con la mandíbula tensa y la mirada encendida.

Seguramente lo suspendería por falta de respeto al líder o una estupidez así, realmente no le importaba, lo que realmente lo mataba era la angustia de defraudar a todas las personas que al escucharlo habían encontrado en él un gramo de fortaleza.

“No es una broma” Steve dijo serio y Tony levantó la mirada, sus manos recargadas en la barra de la cocina intentando hacerle mantener el equilibrio.

“¿Capitán?”

“Tony… Tony no mintió” Steve dijo en un patético intento por mentir, era tan obvio que Tony no pudo evitar reír en un murmullo.

“Rogers, tú y Stark tienen lo de pareja lo que yo tengo de bailarina. No lo apoyes solo por salvarlo de una muy merecida destitución”

Steve tragó difícilmente y caminó hasta Tony, estaba a menos de 40 centímetros del ingeniero y Stark pudo escuchar las pesadas palpitaciones de Steve a través de su piel.

“Es verdad, yo… Yo estaba muy asustado de hacerlo público”

“Que estupidez” Nick gruñó molesto y caminó en silencio un momento, daba círculos por la estancia sin despegar la mirada ardiente de ambos.

“Te aconsejo felicitarnos si no puede que no recibas invitación” Tony dijo burlesco y Steve lo fulminó con la mirada, era increíble lo fácil que resultaba para Stark jugar este rol, este rol que lo asfixiaba y lo hacía temblar al solo imaginárselo como real. De ninguna manera.

“Rogers, como soldado entiendes que mentirle a un superior es sinónimo de expulsión definitiva. La normativa militar no ha cambiado, te preguntó de nuevo ¿Stark y tú están juntos?”

Steve tragó difícilmente. Estaba demasiado molesto con Stark por usarlo de esa manera, sentía que si no distraía a su mente de sus emociones acabaría golpeando a Tony hasta quebrarle un hueso, eso sin duda no arreglaría nada pero el placer al solo pensarlo era incontenible. Sin embargo, ese niño, y todos los que podían ser salvados por esta mentira.

Mierda

“Sí”

Fury soltó una risa incrédula.

“Por tu bien espero que así sea”


	2. Pretender

Steve luchó contra él mismo toda la tarde, intento distraerse de mil maneras, todo su cuarto estaba tan meticulosamente ordenado que pronto se quedó sin nada que hacer, barrió toda la estancia y lavó el refrigerador, se puso a cortar papas intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Eran las 8 de la noche, llovía tranquila y continuamente, entró a su habitación en busca de una sudadera, su mirada se fijó en la laptop que el mismo Tony le había regalado hace unos meses. Se sentía tan peligrosamente tentado a abrirla y empaparse de los miles de chismes o videos que seguramente ya había de ambos. No. Se contuvo.

Estaban solos en la torre y desde que Fury había partido Tony se había encerrado en el Pent-House sin decirle una sola palabra.

No entendía esta extraña ley del hielo. Steve le había ayudado, había ido acorde al plan de Stark, esperaba mínimo un “gracias”, una sonrisa. En cambio el ingeniero solo había tomado una taza de café y corrido al elevador pretendiendo que Steve era invisible.

Steve se sintió tentado a enviarle un mensaje, porque era Viernes y era noche, generalmente los Viernes en la noche veían películas, sí, todos estaban fuera de la torre, pero inclusive así Tony solía bajar a platicar con él aunque fuese media hora. Sacó su celular y lo contempló un largo rato. Lo guardó con un suspiro lánguido, se sentía estúpidamente nervioso ante la sola idea de llamarle. Realmente no había cambiado nada entre ellos ¿Por qué entonces sentía este temor a hablarle?

Tony por el otro lado llevaba 3 horas continuas contestando llamadas. La mayoría de Pepper, otras más de la prensa, otras de revistas, algunas amenazas inclusive de personas que no entendía por qué tenían su número personal, y algunas otras de agradecimiento. Era una oleada tan abrumante que lo había dejado tirado sobre la duela de madera completamente ebrio y exhausto, la piscina en el exterior y la copa de whiskey en su mano. Sus parpados cerrados.

_“¿Tienes idea de los accionistas que vamos a perder con esta declaración?”_

Las palabras de Pepper le quemaban como si las estuviese escuchando una y otra vez.

No debería perder apoyo financiero por su preferencia sexual.

Mucho menos debería Pepper regañarlo por ello, sí, estaba molesta, estaba decepcionada y desquiciada porque como CEO activa debería enterarse de todas las decisiones de Stark antes de que las hiciera, pero como siempre, Tony no era el mejor siguiendo las reglas.

No sabía que había sido de Steve y se sentía demasiado fatigado para pedirle a Jarvis que checara su estado actual, no supo en que instante se quedó dormido en el piso de la terraza del Pent-House.

Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana y Steve no podía dormir.

Llevaba 5 horas en la cama con los ojos cerrados y la mente intranquila.

_“¡No! No tienes idea de lo difícil que es ser gay a los 16 años”_

No, no tenía idea.

Por supuesto que no la tenía y jamás la tendría. Sin embargo la manera en que los ojos de Tony se habían cristalizado, los altibajos en su voz y ese ligero temblor lo delataban. Steve sentía un nudo en la garganta, su cerebro se encargaba de torturarlo con viejos recuerdos que gracias al suero no podía olvidar.

_“Hoy en día todo es defendible y celebrable” Steve dijo dando un largo trago a su Starbucks, su mirada desaprobatoria clavada en las banderas de colores y las miles de personas con atuendos exóticos caminando y gritando distintas cosas._

_“Libertad de expresión, libertad absoluta” Tony dijo sin levantar la mirada,  su pequeño expreso en la mano izquierda, su celular en la derecha, su pulgar buscando ávidamente el video de AC/DC del que le estaba hablando a Steve hace unos minutos._

_“Creo que es dañina” Steve dijo sincero en un susurro y Tony levantó la mirada, una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios._

_“¿Capitán América, el defensor de la libertad dice que es demasiada libertad?”_

_Steve bajó la mirada avergonzado._

_“Creo que deberían existir límites”_

_“No le están haciendo daño a nadie” Tony dijo con la mirada ya fija en el desfile gay junto a ellos._

_“No, supongo que no”_

“Mierda” Steve maldijo entre dientes con el recuerdo vívido. Si lo reflexionaba sonaba inclusive homofóbico y estúpido, no se refería en sí a ellos sino al abuso de libertades llegando a lo ridículo. Aunque ¿Quién era él para definir que era ridículo o no?

Tony no se había molestado, sin embargo tampoco había alargado la plática, cosa poco usual en Stark, Steve entonces comenzó a recolectar todos los comentarios retrogradas que había dejado escapar en presencia de Tony. Eran demasiados, y todos tenían la misma similitud, Tony siempre había contestado gentil pero cortante.

Repentinamente sintió algo pesado presionándole el pecho, la necesidad de aire se hizo intolerable.

Se levantó de la cama y salió a la cocina, caminó alrededor de la barra sin cuidado y la luz se encendió, saltó asustado poniéndose en posición de defensa.

“¿La boda te causa insomnio?” Natasha dijo burlesca, una ceja alzada y sus ojos verdes cazándolo.

“No, solo…” Steve no supo realmente que decir, así que permaneció callado, el enunciado sin concluir, sacó el cartón de leche.

“Tranquilo, sé que tú y Stark no están juntos” Natasha dijo con una amplia y entretenida sonrisa, Steve se sentó junto a ella.

“No sé si pueda Nat, seguir este juego”

Natasha asintió benevolente, sabía que era demasiado pedir para un hombre de 1940 que se acoplara al 2016, y Steve lo había logrado, a su manera, pero lo había hecho. Era completamente imposible que lograra lo que Tony había requerido de él esta vez.

Lo entendía.

“Habla con Tony” Natasha dijo con una sincera sonrisa y Steve asintió.

\--------

A la mañana siguiente le fue imposible encontrar a Tony en el Pent-House, era extraño que saliera tan temprano. Se dio la ducha usual y después de una breve platica con Clint y Natasha, decidió salir a dar una vuelta en Central Park, llevaba una vieja bitácora con bocetos de la antigua ciudad y cada tarde solía caminar el parque dibujando desconocidos o edificios.

Sus bocetos encerraban 75 años de Nueva York, sin embargo la gente siempre era por alguna extraña razón, la misma.

Llegó a planta baja y no pudo evitar notar un tumulto de personas afuera de la torre, no era algo extraño, dedujo que posiblemente eran los medios y venían a interrogarlo de la declaración de hace un día. Tenía que afrontarlos tarde o temprano. Gruñó algo molesto caminando hacía la puerta principal.

Su sorpresa fue no encontrar cámaras o micrófonos, sino carteles enormes en letras negras y rojas, los gritos eran ensordecedores y pronto lo rodearon impidiéndole cualquier ruta de escape. No entendía con claridad pero pronto se dio cuenta que no decían nada agradable, se concentró en los carteles:

**“Adam and Eve, not Tony and Steve”**

**“Sinners”**

**“America isn’t gay, captain isn’t America”**

**“No más héroes sin principios”**

**“El estado no mantiene homosexuales”**

**“OUT”**

Steve sintió un repentino mareo, las personas lo empujaban molestos haciéndole difícil caminar en línea recta, notó como un hombre a lo lejos le arrojaba un vaso con un líquido de olor penetrante.

Detectó que era orina.

Empapado en orina.

Un nudo en la garganta y un vuelco en el estómago, estaba molesto, cegado, decepcionado, herido. Herido como nunca.

Por primera vez en 70 años sintió ganas de llorar, se volvió a sentir como aquel chico indefenso pero sin las mismas agallas. Resultaba increíble cómo esto dolía más que todos los golpes que había recibido en los diversos callejones de la ciudad. Las palabras mataban.

Intentó volver a la torre pero todas las personas le habían obstaculizado el camino, en cualquier segundo perdería los estribos y golpearía a alguien, no podía hacerlo. Sabía los problemas que representaba para él. Alguien más le arrojo algo duro y de putrefacto olor. No pudo evitarlo, se abrió paso algo agresivamente al lado donde percibió menos cuerpos y corrió a toda velocidad.

Sin rumbo y sin intención acabo en el final de un callejón oscuro, lo recordaba, era aquel sitio junto a la cafetería donde solía desayunar con Bucky hace demasiados años. Todo estaba tan cambiado, sin embargo este peculiar sitio lleno de basura y gatos lo hacía sentir seguro.

Lloraba sin poder controlar los sollozos, el penetrante aroma lo aturdía y lo asqueaba, su celular comenzó a sonar.

Contestó automáticamente mordiendo un sollozo.

“¿Sí?” preguntó con voz entrecortada.

“Oh por Dios, Steve ¿Dónde estás?” Era la voz de Tony y sonaba más que molesta, aterrorizada.

“No lo sé, en un callejón junto a la cafetería… de las donas que te gustan ¿Recuerdas?” preguntó débilmente, su voz cortada por el llanto y sus sollozos salían involuntariamente en suspiros, Tony sintió un nudo asfixiante en la garganta.

“Quédate ahí, voy para allá”

“Tony…” murmuró algo avergonzado

“¿Sí?”

Steve no pudo decir nada, se sentía estúpido, agradecido, indefenso, débil, molesto por toda la gente que le había hecho esto, porque podía jurar que eran las mismas personas que lo saludaban y se tomaban fotos con él cuando lo encontraban por la ciudad ¿Por qué mierda atacarlo de esta manera? Desde que había despertado no había recibido más que notas de amor, cartas de agradecimiento y monumentos.

Colgó la llamada.

Era increíble. Estúpidamente increíble como todo cambiaba con una estúpida declaración. Por primera vez tomaron peso las palabras de Tony, tomaron sentido.

Tony tenía razón.

Si esto habían sido capaz de hacerle a él, Steve Rogers. No podía imaginar lo que un chico de 14 años con 5 hermanos y un padre machista e un pueblo pequeño podrían hacerle. Ahora entendía todas las muertes de las que Tony hablaba, las que intentaba evitar.

No había funcionado. Al revés, la gente se había vuelto en su contra.

Escuchó unos pasos agitados a lo lejos, levantó la mirada, Tony corría hacía él.

“Steve ¿Te golpearon?” Tony preguntó con ojos cristalinos y voz rasposa, Steve negó con la cabeza y se retiró al contacto del ingeniero.

“Estoy cubierto en…”

“Sí, lo sé. Quítate la playera” Tony ordenó y extendió la mano dándole una vieja playera azul deslavada que Steve había olvidado hace dos años en el Pent-House de Tony un día que habían decidido hacer una fiesta en la alberca de la terraza. Tony la había guardado.

Steve no dijo nada, sonrió tiernamente y obedeció. Cambiándose de ropa, extrañamente eso le levantó el ánimo.

“Ven, tienes que bañarte” Tony dijo algo cortante y comenzó a caminar, Steve lo siguió, ambos entraron a un edificio desconocido, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea, ahí estaba un helicóptero negro y pequeño esperándolos.

“¿Cómo supiste qué…?”

“Todo se sabe en Nueva York” Tony lo interrumpió algo cortante, al volar sobre la torre Steve pudo notar que la gente fuera de la torre se había multiplicado, sintió un nudo en la garganta y un extraño pánico sofocándolo. Tony lo observaba analítico, no dijo nada.

Se estacionó en el helipuerto y ambos entraron al elevador, Steve no sabía realmente que decir, tenía una mezcla de emociones que iban desde unas inmensas ganas de maldecir gritando hasta un llanto silencioso que lo ahogaba minuto a minuto.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y dejaron ver la planta alta de Pent-House Steve volvió en sí, no pudo evitar la mirada de desconcierto.

“Báñate aquí, tengo que hacer varias llamadas desmintiendo esto, y necesito que estés conmigo para saber que decir, yo… lo siento Steve, jamás creí que fuesen a atacarte a ti” Tony dijo sincero y se sentó abrumado en la orilla de una cama King Size con edredón blanco y esponjoso, su mirada lucía fatigada y por el tono ahorcado de su voz Steve pudo entender que la culpa lo estaba matando.

No dijo nada, simplemente asintió.

“Bien, ahí está el vestidor, hay varias toallas, y el baño a la izquierda. Estaré en la estancia” Tony dijo y se puso de pie.

Steve caminó en automático, al entrar al vestidor notó la mitad completamente vacío, la ausencia de Pepper era dolorosa inclusive para él. Tony generalmente comenzaba a tomar demasiado y salir a demasiadas fiestas, pero esta ocasión, en esta ruptura definitiva, Tony se había vuelto silencioso, apático y gélido. A Steve le aterrorizaba más esa faceta de Tony, la faceta inalcanzable e indescifrable. La otra era fácil de lidiar, pero esta era impenetrable.

Se quitó completamente la ropa dejando que el agua hirviendo aclarara sus ideas.

Tony desmentiría todo. Lo haría por él. Por protegerlo. Pero mierda… ¿Quién realmente necesitaba protección aquí?

¿Y qué si Tony hubiese tenido razón? ¿Qué si sí podían lograr un cambio con esto?

Tony estaba a punto de echarse el mundo encima para limpiar su nombre y mantenerlo a salvo. Pero ¿Para qué? ¿Para que todas esas personas que hace unas horas lo agredieron verbalmente lo volviesen a buscar? ¿Para que la gente dijera “Oh, Capitán América es tan bueno que se hizo pasar por un homosexual para proteger a aquellas almas descarriadas”? No, definitivamente no podía hacer eso.

Además Tony tenía razón, era jugar un rol de manera pública por unos meses y después los medios los dejarían en paz.

“TONY” Gritó presionando los diversos botones intentando apagar el agua “¡TONY!” Grito de nuevo tornándose impaciente, escuchó a lo lejos pasos apresurados sobre el mármol, se puso una toalla a la cadera y salió empapado, ambos se encontraron en la habitación.

Stark no pudo evitar analizar cada parte de su cuerpo empapado, después de microsegundos se aclaró la garganta.

“¿Estas bien?”

“No hagas las llamadas, no… no nos vamos a acobardar por esto”

Tony abrió los ojos algo impresionado.

“¿Steve?”

“Tienes razón, es una oportunidad única para dar fortaleza” Steve dijo sincero y Tony asintió, los ojos azules del Capitán jamás se habían visto tan sinceros, tan gentiles, Stark sintió un nudo tenso en la garganta “No sé, no entiendo porque reaccionaron así… no sé mucho de esto, tendrás que ayudarme” Steve dijo algo avergonzado y Tony sonrió.

“No tienes que saber de esto, solo pretende que me amas más que a nadie en el mundo y dejemos que tomen buenas fotos de eso” Tony dijo con voz calmada y una carismática sonrisa.

**Pretende que me amas**

Esas palabras le revolvieron el estómago a Steve, pero no precisamente de asco, sino de un extraño nerviosismo acompañado de una emoción indescriptible.

“Bien, creo que puedo hacer eso” dijo algo nervioso, jamás había mantenido una relación heterosexual y no sabía realmente que se esperaba de cualquier tipo de relación, pero confiaba que Tony lo guiaría, aunque fuese para lograr unas buenas fotos.

“¿Crees? Soy el hombre número 1 en Forbes” Tony dijo ya jugando y Steve torció los ojos entretenido.

“Necesitas más que unos billones para enamorarme” dijo bromeando y Tony soltó una risa, después le dirigió una de esas miradas desvergonzadas y penetrantes.

“Espero que sí”

Steve tragó difícilmente y caminó de nuevo al baño.

“Steve… ¿Tienes hambre?” Tony preguntó a lo lejos intentando no sonar estúpido.

“Pizza” Steve contestó sencillamente y Stark sonrió.


	3. Expectativas.

Por un momento estas de pie en un sitio tan seguro y conocido como la casa de tu madre y de repente un estímulo externo te parte los sentidos y te saca del refugio, te suspende en la nada y es tan aterradoramente placentero que no dices una sola palabra, permaneces. Un calor embriagante recorre tu cuerpo y de repente un momento te hace sentir pleno.

Es aterrador sentirte tan bien. Saber que cada momento es un espejo y posee un contraste completamente opuesto a la sensación del presente, en ese instante de adrenalina no te importa. Realmente no importa si la vida puede ser cruel e inesperada, no te importa si por estos segundos de nirvana debas pagar años de miseria.

Porque por este momento, eres eterno.

Steve exhaló pesadamente.

¿El refugio?  Su moral.

¿El estímulo? La peculiar carcajada que Tony había dejado escapar ingenuamente.

Steve concentró su mirada en el hombre mayor, estaba acostado en un sillón de la estancia, sus pies descalzos y sus dedos curveados por la risa, su cabeza hacía atrás dejando caer mechones de cabello castaño, sus arrugas profundamente marcadas y sus dientes perfectos expuestos. No era la primera vez que lo veía reír, pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba de esta manera.

Las risas de Stark usualmente eran burlescas, algo impregnadas de sátira y grave sarcasmo, eran siempre audibles, siempre cortas y mesuradas. Algo así como perfectas. Planeadas.

Esta carcajada sin embargo era tan distinta, era escandalosa, desafinada, un altibajo la atravesaba y la falta de aire lo había tornado de un rojo intenso, sus ojos lagrimeando. Steve sintió como si un meteorito lo golpeara. Él había sacado esa risa de Stark. No, más importante, ¿Por qué esa risa le causaba este calor desbordante en el pecho? ¿Esta felicidad tan estúpida?

“Eres pésimo” Tony alcanzó a decir algo ahogado y volteó a verlo aún con una enorme sonrisa, Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta y sonrió automáticamente, Stark tenía una rebanada de pizza mordida sobre la playera y sostenía una coca entre las manos.

“¿No te convenció?” Steve preguntó inocente.

Ambos estaban practicando cómo dar declaraciones ante una rueda de prensa y según Tony, Steve era “pésimo mintiendo” y en sus palabras -completamente incapaz de decir que me amas sin sonar a que hay un francotirador con blanco sobre tu frente-

“Definitivamente tenemos que trabajar más en esto antes de una rueda de prensa” Stark dijo y tomó su celular.

“Creí que era urgente lo de la rueda de prensa, Pepper dijo” Steve dijo algo confundido y Tony mordió su rebanada.

“No podemos cometer errores” Tony dijo ya algo serio y Steve asintió.

Duraron más minutos en silencio, Tony con la mirada fija en el celular buscando películas y Steve con la mirada fija en él, era estúpido, desde que esta mentira había comenzado las acciones de Tony repentinamente habían tomado más relevancia en su vida. Era como si esa risa lo hubiese transportado a un sitio de él mismo que desconocía, dónde se sentía tan inseguro y perdido, pero libre.

“Vas a amar esta” Tony dijo y puso play a la película.

\-------

“¿Cómo van?” Bruce preguntó con la mirada fija en sus hojas, anotaba números sin orden sobre números impresos, Tony estaba sentado en el piso con varias hojas más, sonreía entretenido.

“¿Cómo te imaginas que vamos?”

“¿Terrible?” Bruce preguntó y soltó una risita, Tony dejó las hojas en el piso y hecho la cabeza hacía atrás, cerró los ojos.

“¿Sabes lo que dicen? El amor y el dinero no se pueden ocultar. De la misma manera el desamor, Steve es incapaz de mentir”

“¿Y tú sí?” Banner preguntó caminando hacia él, Tony abrió los ojos incrédulo, levantó una ceja entretenido.

“Le dije a Howard que lo amaba, creo que después de eso puedo hacer cualquier cosa”

“Sí lo querías Tony” Bruce dijo a regañadientes y Tony soltó un bufido, Bruce se sentó junto a él, apoyo su mano en su rodilla.

“Da igual. Steve no sabe mentir y esto no va a funcionar” Tony dijo cortante comenzando a frustrarse, Bruce soltó una risa algo descarada.

“¿Gracioso?”

“Demasiado para ser sincero” Bruce dijo entretenido y Tony lo fulminó con la mirada.

“Tengo 8 puntos más de IQ que tú, algo estás haciendo mal porque no entiendo” Stark dijo molesto y Bruce torció los ojos.

“Usa esos puntos entonces”

Tony quedó reflexivo por un instante, después gruño por lo bajo.

“Tengo 17 teorías y ninguna es coherente”

Bruce torció los ojos.

“Evidentemente esos 8 puntos más no se aplican en relaciones personales”

“Banner” La voz de Stark estaba algo desquiciada, no podía seguir el hilo de la conversación si no tenía todo bajo control, si no comprendía todo.

“¿Se supone que eres un _playboy_ internacional?”

Tony abrió los ojos y soltó una risa, sus arrugas profundas y el sonido sonoro.

“¿Estas insinuando que seduzca a Capitán América?”

“No que seduzcas Tony, Steve es completamente heterosexual. Pero sí muéstrale quién eres”

“Él sabe quién soy”

Bruce soltó una risa ácida.

“No es lo mismo”

“Claro que es lo mismo”

“Tony. Jamás va a ser lo mismo que te trate profesionalmente a que te trate personalmente”

Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta, era asfixiante. La sola idea lanzó un vuelco en el estómago.

“No soy bueno con las relaciones personales”

“Solo sal con él, vayan a comer, a cenar. Cuéntale cualquier cosa que aparezca en tu mente, desde datos científicos hasta recuerdos de María… se tú”

“Suena demasiado romántico”

Bruce alzó las cejas y soltó una risa.

“Es lo que tú y yo hacemos” Bruce dijo entretenido y Tony se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

“¿Por qué con Steve sería diferente?” Bruce inquirió repentinamente interesado, Tony tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua y a pesar de que ya las había dicho en voz alta hace años, aún le pesaban.

“Fantaseaba con él de niño. Ya lo sabías” Tony dijo susurrando temiendo que los muros tuviesen oídos y fuesen a contarle a Steve uno de sus más grandes secretos.

“¿Tienes miedo a enamorarte?” Bruce dijo burlesco, una sonrisa tan ancha que Tony lo miró incrédulo, después la mirada castaña de Stark se tornó de nuevo arrogante y torció los ojos.

“Yo no me enamoro. Ningún humano me impacta lo suficiente”

“¿Ni siquiera yo?” Bruce preguntó realmente entretenido por el desequilibrio emocional de Stark, el ingeniero se puso de pie y le regaló una de sus más carismática sonrisas.

“Te faltan 8 puntos”

Hijo de puta.

\--------

 ~~Tal vez~~ Banner tenía razón.

Tony caminaba en círculos en el laboratorio, lanzaba al aire una pelotita anti-stress y la cachaba sin prestar verdadera atención. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Invitarlo a cenar? ¿Al museo? Steve lo golpearía si tan solo se le insinuaba. Era el símbolo de la hombría, el patriotismo y la estúpida moral. Mierda, de verdad debió pensar esto antes de abrir la boca.

Además no podían exponerse públicamente, no tan pronto al menos, la gente esperaba demostraciones de afecto y él realmente no tenía problema en darlas, era Steve Rogers ¡Por Dios, era fácil! Pero Steve… Era demasiado tímido e introvertido cuando se trataba de crear lazos personales. Si a Natasha le había costado un año llegar a él, a Tony le costaría siglos.

Además Stark había construido hace años una muralla gélida a su alrededor, no estaba ni dispuesto ni conforme con la simple idea de ir quitando piedras para dejarlo husmear por sus temores y adicciones.

Por otro lado si no aparecían públicamente la polémica aumentaría y las personas y paparazzis presionarían de una manera en la que Tony sabía que Steve perdería la cabeza tarde o temprano. Más temprano que tarde.

La idea de Bruce era inteligente: deja que Steve te quiera para darle al público una obra y terminar con la función.

Pero no era tan simple, al menos no para la mente ilógica de Stark.

La pelota cayó al piso y Tony volvió en sí.

Tenía miedo.

¿Miedo a quererlo?… Impresionantemente no. A lo largo de sus 51 años jamás había llegado alguien que lo impactara, que lo hiciese vibrar y perder la cordura, estaba inclusive convencido que esa clase de emociones eran dignas de los libros solamente. Estaba confiado a ser inmune a esas cosas que entretenían a la gente común.

Realmente tenía miedo a mostrarse tal como era, ser encantador y que Steve no lo quisiese.

No ser lo suficientemente bueno ni siquiera para que Rogers pudiera pretender que lo quería.

Sí, como siempre. Tenía miedo a no ser suficiente.

Suficiente para Howard.

Suficiente para el MIT.

Suficiente para el mundo.

Suficiente para Fury.

Suficiente para Steve.

Expectativas.

Era esclavo de las altas expectativas que Howard había impuesto en él desde que tenía 4 años, desde ese momento las expectativas sólo habían aumentado y aunque las odiaba, las agradecía, porque sabía que si nadie nunca hubiese fijado la vista en él probablemente estaría Stark Industries en bancarrota y él en Las Vegas. Se conocía.

“Señor, tiene una llamada” Jarvis interrumpió sus pensamientos y Stark carraspeo la garganta.

“¿Sí?” Tony preguntó intentando sonar estable.

“¿Banner está contigo?” Era la voz de Steve, más bien la voz de Capitán. Rígida, limpia y dando órdenes inclusive en preguntas. A Tony le crispaba la piel esa voz.

“No” Contesto cortante.

“No está en la torre, debemos buscarlo”

Tony torció los ojos dramáticamente.

“Déjalo vivir, probablemente fue a comprar una pelota de yoga” Tony dijo burlesco y caminó hasta su mesa de trabajo.

“Esto es serio Stark”

Esa voz pronunciando su apellido era un detonante para el ingeniero.

“Dejen de acosarlo, lo aturden. Confíen en él, es lo suficientemente maduro para hacer lo que le dé la gana”

Steve estaba a punto de gritarle porque de verdad no comprendía ¿Por qué Tony no entendía que Banner era una amenaza? Además era su responsabilidad mantenerlo a salvo de cualquier desastre… Clint sonrió entretenido porque sabía que probablemente una nueva pelea telefónica empezaría y de verdad, de no ser por esos dos y Natasha su vida sería aburrida y algo patética.

Generalmente Steve dejaba hablar pero nunca escuchaba, porque era terco y arrogante, y una vez que él tomaba una decisión no había manera de disuadirlo o detenerlo, realmente no le importaban argumentos externos, pero tenía la educación de pretender que escuchaba.

Esta vez verdaderamente escuchó.

“Está bien” Steve dijo con voz más suave y Clint lo miró incrédulo, ambos estaban en la cocina de las áreas comunes, Jarvis en altavoz.

“¿Qué?” Tony preguntó verdaderamente incrédulo, estaba completamente listo para una pelea acompañada de su dosis diaria de adrenalina.

“Dije que está bien, confiaré en él. Si no vuelve para la noche lo buscaremos”

“…Ok” Tony contestó algo abrumado por el shock. No esperaba esa docilidad. Nadie la esperaba, ni siquiera Steve.

El Capitán estaba a punto de colgar cuando se escuchó la voz agitada de Tony.

“¿Steve?”

“¿Sí?”

“Estaba pensando si tal vez tú… querías, tal vez, sólo si puedes claro”

“¿Qué?”

“Salir a cenar conmigo… Puede ser desayuno mañana, o comida, o inclusive podemos pedir pizza de nuevo, es solo para platicar detalles ya sabes, no es nada muy formal”

Steve sintió como su piel se pigmentó de un rojo escarlata, la voz de Tony era tan descontrolada y atropellada, jamás lo había escuchado nervioso, eso lo hacía tan… humano.

“Sí” Dijo tal vez demasiado rápido. Clint soltó una risa indiscreta y salió de la cocina.

“Perfecto ¿9?”

“Sí”

“Paso por ti”

Steve no pudo evitar reír.

“Vivo debajo de ti”

Estúpido. Tony pensó para sí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo había perdido la habilidad de invitar a alguien a cenar? Era algo usual en él. ¿Acaso los años le quitaban la magia? Patético.

“Supongo entonces que seré puntual”

Steve sonrió.


	4. Táctica y Estrategia

A las 9:17 las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Steve sintió que de la nada su mirada se volvía borrosa. Repentinas gotas de sudor descendiendo por su nuca.

“Al parecer no puedo ser puntual” Tony dijo intentando hacerlo sonar como una disculpa, Steve simplemente sonrió, un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Nunca nadie lo había invitado a cenar, lo más cerca de una cita que había tenido había sido aquella plática respecto al baile con Peggy hace más de 75 años. No debería de estar nervioso, ni ansioso y mucho menos sentirse especial. Esto no era una cita. Banner y Tony solían salir todo el tiempo. Sin embargo… su instinto le decía que esto era distinto, Tony lucía recién bañado, su cabello aún húmedo y su barba perfectamente delineada, vestía un Levis clásico, unos tenis negros, una playera con un estampado a blanco y negro de ironman y un saco negro. Generalmente cuando salía con Bruce estaba desaseado, desalineado y sin dormir por varias horas. Esto se veía distinto.

“Te ves… diferente” Por no decir hermoso. Steve se martirizo mentalmente por esa línea.

“Todos cambiamos al bañarnos, por ejemplo tú te ves como salido de Paris en Septiembre” Tony dijo con una carismática sonrisa y Steve lo vio extrañado.

“¿Qué pasa en Paris en Septiembre?” Tony soltó una risa baja y se metió de nuevo al ascensor.

“Ven, te explico en el camino”

El camino fue inesperadamente tranquilo, la plática sin fin de Stark había reducido su nivel de estrés y sin darse cuenta se encontró sonriendo para sí mismo mientras por primera vez en años se tomaba la libertad de tomar el celular de Stark. Tony lo había visto de reojo y sonreído, el capitán distinguió esto como una aprobación indirecta y comenzó a husmear entre las canciones del ingeniero. Estaba muy tentado a abrir la galería, o los mensajes, o inclusive sus redes sociales. Pero se contuvo, sentía una extraña dicha al encontrar varias canciones de 1940 entre el rock ochentero de Stark, todas eran canciones que él le había recomendado a Stark hace tiempo.

Además jamás había visto que Tony dejara a alguien más husmear en sus cosas personales, el celular era como el brazalete de Ironman, solo él los tenía y solo él los podía tocar.

Steve puso una canción al azar, Tony cantaba animado, no era del todo desafinado pero sin duda alguna había hecho bien al elegir la ingeniería como profesión, no parecía tener mucho talento en cosas fuera de lo científico o lógica.

Tal vez para el arte visual… ¿Qué clase de arte le gustaría a Tony?

Estaba  a punto de preguntarle cuándo Stark se estaciono. Cientos de cámaras esperándolos.

“Podemos ir a otro sitio” Steve dijo algo asustado, no estaba listo para paparazis.

“Yo les llame” Stark dijo con una sonrisa entretenida y se roció perfume. Era seco, penetrante, una mezcla entre petricor y whiskey.

“¿Para qué?” Steve preguntó algo molesto.

“Es nuestra primera aparición pública como “pareja”, debe haber testigos”

“Pero creí que postergaríamos la rueda de prensa” Steve dijo nervioso, no se sentía para nada listo de declarar en cadena nacional que iba a desposar al hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos. Era demasiado pronto.

“No daremos declaraciones, solo un pequeño espectáculo”

“No creo que sea buena idea” Steve estaba de pie entre la fina línea que dividía al ataque de pánico, del ataque de ansiedad. Ambos eran nuevos para él y parecían estar más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

“¿Confías en mí?” Stark dijo observándolo fijamente a los ojos, Steve sintió como su instinto le gritaba un sólido NO, nunca entendió porque su cabeza asintió y sus labios se curvearon.

Stark asintió y salió del carro, lo rodeo por enfrente siendo rápidamente abarcado por los medios, Tony tenía un talento para controlar a las personas, era encantador, carismático, posaba e inclusive coqueteaba con quién veía más reacio. Todo en él estaba calculado. Steve sintió miedo, se sentía en una clara desventaja y de alguna manera estúpidamente vulnerable. Tony le abrió la puerta.

“Vamos” dijo entre dientes manteniendo la sonrisa, Steve bajó del auto, las cámaras no buscaban a Tony, tenían demasiado de él ya. Era el Capitán el que causaba tal alboroto.

Steve comenzó a caminar con dificultad, los flashes lo encandilaban y le era difícil ignorar las preguntas, se sentía no solo grosero sino destanteado entre las luces y las voces. En eso sintió que alguien le tomó la mano.

Era una mano mucho más chica, más fría y algo huesuda. Los dedos eran largos a comparación de la palma y sus huesos demasiado sólidos, la textura de la piel era áspera, más de lo que hubiese imaginado, y mientras curioso recorría sus dedos por la piel de aquel hombre notó la voluptuosidad de muchas cicatrices que jamás había visto. Ese era el problema, siempre veía a Tony pero jamás lo observaba detenidamente.

Sostener la mano de Stark tornó su expresión a una mezcla entre confundido y sonrojado, Stark parecía no prestarle verdadera importancia, todo para él era natural. Lo llevaba de la mano mientras se hacía paso entre las cámaras. El agarre de Tony era tierno pero firme.

Steve se sintió seguro.

Al entrar al fin al restaurante Steve notó que estaba completamente solo.

“¿También rentas restaurantes cuando sales con Banner?” Steve inquirió intentando no exponer su pánico de hace unos minutos. En las puertas de cristal miles de cámaras aun disparando.

“No, solo contigo” Tony dijo distraído mientras hablaba con el dueño del lugar.

Esos eran exactamente la clase de comentarios que desquiciaban a Steve. La atención de Tony siempre lo hacía sentir tan estúpidamente importante. Y Stark lo sabía, era exactamente por eso que los dejaba escapar tan naturalmente.

“Iremos al roof garden” Tony dijo sonriente y dejo pasar primero a Steve hacía las escaleras, Steve caminó obediente.

Al llegar a la azotea el Capitán no pudo evitar un jadeo, todo estaba despejado, velas en el piso y en la mesa, una botella de vino al lado y las estrellas cubriéndolos. Tragó difícilmente. Tony Stark estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

“Esto es demasiado, además nadie podrá ver esto desde abajo” Steve dijo con un nudo apretado alrededor de la garganta.

“No, esto es para ti no para ellos” Tony dijo esperando la reacción de Steve.

Sonrió satisfecho al obtener justo lo que quería, una mezcla de susto acompañado de un adorable sonrojo, Stark sintió que aún no perdía del todo su magia, se sentó en la mesa.

Tony sabía que si quería ganarse la confianza y el cariño de Steve tenía que ser sincero, menos grosero y aprender a escuchar. Así que inconscientemente tomo esto como un reto, uno que extrañamente disfrutaba.

“¿Qué es esto?” Steve preguntó tímido al ver el plato que el mesero había llevado.

“Carpaccio”

“Por eso, ¿Qué es eso?” Steve preguntó de nuevo avergonzado y Tony hubiese dicho un _“En la época en la que naciste aún no se inventaba”_ Pero se contuvo.

“Salmón cocido en limón”

Steve veía el plato con absoluta desconfianza, no estaba acostumbrado a comidas extravagantes ni al sabor dulce de las mimosas.

“Pruébalo” Tony insistió y tomó un pedazo en su tenedor, lo acerco al rostro de Steve y el Capitán lo vio extrañado. Movimiento equivocado, era demasiado pronto para tanta confianza, Stark carraspeo la garganta y dejo el tenedor sobre su plato. Después de unos segundos Steve l tomo.

“Esto es delicioso” dijo con ojos brillantes y Tony sonrió complacido.

Una risa ahogada y un trago a la mimosa, ¿Esta era su copa número 5? ¿Número 7? Daba igual… El suero las quemaba rápido.

“Sabes… nunca entendí porque tu rechazo a Howard” Steve se animó a preguntar, quería hacerlo desde hace años y este silencio tranquilo entre risas y anécdotas de la infancia le dio una extraña confianza. Tony se tensó de inmediato y estaba a punto de levantarse de la mesa y huir. No. No podía. Si salía solo del restaurante para mañana los medios estarían llenos de historias acerca de una inexistente pelea o miles de mentiras más, eso orillaría todo a una rueda de prensa y era lo que intentaba evitar… Además, esos ojos azules expectantes eran tan inocentes, preguntaba con verdadero interés y Tony sabía que le había costado demasiado esfuerzo animarse a preguntarlo, así que soltó un largo suspiro y dio un trago a su bebida.

“Nunca fui lo que él esperaba ni pude ser lo que quería” Tony dijo sincero intentando resumir la agónica historia en una línea, Steve frunció el ceño y recorto la distancia entre ambos sobre la mesa, inclinándose tentativamente a Tony, Stark sonrió, Steve era increíblemente sensual sin darse cuenta. Lo vio morderse el labio inferior y sintió un vacío en el estómago, tragó pesadamente.

“¿Qué querías ser?”

Tony cerró los ojos. Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Pepper, tal vez era tiempo de ponerse a prueba, ya habían pasado demasiados años, era tiempo de hacerlo.

“No lo sé, nunca pude saberlo… Desde los 4 años Howard me indujo en la ingeniería mecánica y jamás salí de ahí” Una sonrisa lastimera y su mano a peligrosos centímetros de la del Capitán.

“¿Te arrepientes?”

“No”

Steve sentía un nudo en la garganta, no quería perjudicar la buena imagen que guardaba de su amigo, pero verdaderamente quería conocer a Tony, no solo verlo, sino observarlo de todas las maneras posibles y bajo todas las perspectivas.

“Supongo qué… “Tony dijo y soltó una risa amarga, su voz fracturada “Supongo que nunca cerré ese círculo ¿Sabes? Tenía 17 años en mi último semestre de Ingeniería y una tarde me pelee con él algo… agresivamente” Otra sonrisa rota y un trago largo a la mimosa “Le dije que jamás podía llenar ni la más pequeña de sus expectativas y me dijo que era su culpa por esperar tanto de mí….” Se quedó callado unos minutos “Es estúpido pero todavía me duele”

“No, no es estúpido” Steve dijo algo molesto e inconscientemente tomo la mano de Tony sobre la mesa, los grandes ojos castaños de Stark se posaron en él, eran brillantes y lucían algo húmedos, Steve le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

“Además ya sabes, su ebriedad, el accidente, mi mamá… Eso es algo que jamás podré perdonarle” Tony dijo las últimas palabras amargamente, Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta y comenzó a sudar en frío.

“¿El accidente?”

“Sí, ya sabes… Todos saben. Howard era un imbécil alcohólico y choco rumbo al aeropuerto, no me importó realmente que él hubiera muerto, pero mamá… su único pecado fue amarlo hasta la muerte” Tony dijo con una voz sombría, sus ojos tan oscuros que podía pasar por negros. Steve sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

Tony no sabía.

No sabía de Bucky.

No sabía de Hydra.

Mierda.

Sintió como la pesadez de un secreto lo asfixiaba. Su boca seca y su mirada ausente.

“¿Estas bien? Te pusiste pálido” Tony dijo observándolo analítico, Steve se sintió no solo asechado, sino cazado.

“Sí… solo, no… no lo sabía” Mintió con la mirada en el piso y su mano sudorosa, Tony soltó una risa ácida.

“En fin” dijo y discretamente limpio su cara con la servilleta, Steve sentía las palabras en la punta de la lengua pero sabía que si decía algo no solo traicionaría a su mejor amigo sino que orillaría a Tony a una crisis, y a una búsqueda insaciable de venganza. Era un secreto que se había mantenido así por veinte años, y debía mantenerse así.

“Gracias” Steve murmuro, se sentía inquieto y embriagado del momento, de la sonrisa de Stark, la comida excesivamente costosa y deliciosa, la vista, la escena, el secreto… La policromía que Stark causaba en su vida.

“Ya fue tu interrogatorio, ahora sigue el mío” dijo sonriendo y Steve asintió.

“Justo”

“¿De verdad tu color favorito es el azul?” preguntó y Steve soltó una carcajada, mientras él preguntaba traumas, Stark preguntaba cosas que pareciesen insignificantes.

“No, es el rojo”

“¿Rojo?” Tony preguntó asombrado.

“Como el de tu traje” Steve se atrevió a confesar y Tony soltó una risa.

“¿Qué nunca has hecho?”

Steve lo miro pensativo.

“Creo que la pregunta es ¿Qué he hecho?” Steve dijo algo apenado pero no noto en Tony ningún signo de burla.

“¿Un secreto vergonzoso?” Preguntó entretenido.

“Me gusta cocinar”

“Eso no es un secreto”

Steve soltó una risa. Tony era demasiado observador.

“Muy bien… Oh no” rápido reprimió sus palabras y su cara repentinamente se tornó de un rojo escarlata, tirándole casi a un purpura. Tony levantó las cejas entretenido.

“Dilo”

“No, lo pensé por un instante, pero sería muy perturbador decírtelo”

“Dime” Tony insistió cada vez más interesado.

“No”

“Steve” La manera en que el hombre pronunciaba su voz y tomaba su mano lanzó un escalofrió por su espalda.

¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto en tan poco tiempo?

¿Cómo era posible que después de 4 años con él jamás hubiese notado lo mal que este hombre lo ponía?

Oh claro que lo notaba, sólo que cobardemente lo negaba.

Huía de la idea cada que aparecía en su mente repitiéndose a sí mismo _“Es una mezcla entre Howard y María, Howard te caía bien y María era hermosa, no es atracción, es un recuerdo vivo”_

Se había intentado engañar por años y ahora que Tony era tan dócil sentía que caminaba directamente a la boca del lobo.

“Steve” Stark insistió con más presión en sus palabras.

“LlegueafantasearconMaría” Lo dijo demasiado rápido pero Stark fue capaz de entenderlo, abrió los ojos y soltó su mano, una carcajada idéntica a la de ayer mientras comían pizza.

“Ok, sí, eso fue… Eso fue muy perturbante” Tony dijo haciéndolo sonrojar aún más.

“Lo lamento, no debí decirte”

“No, no te lamentes, es lo más divertido que he escuchado en años” Dijo aun riendo, su sonrisa sincera y su mano volvió a la mesa. Steve lo tocó delicadamente pretendiendo no notarlo.

“¿Howard supo?” Tony inquirió curioso y Steve negó rápidamente.

“Era muy bonita tu mamá, tienes sus ojos” Steve dijo sin realmente pensarlo y dio un trago a su bebida, Tony sonrió malicioso.

“Teóricamente podrías fantasear conmigo, me parezco a ella” Stark dijo desvergonzado y Steve tragó sin cuidado, una tos incontrolable y la risa de Tony.

“Estas abusando de mí” Steve dijo ya cuando pudo regular su voz y le lanzó una mirada algo amenazante, Tony levantó ambas manos en ademan de paz.

“Tu turno” La voz de capitán se hizo presente y por alguna estúpida razón Tony no podía controlar su boca.

“Mi primer orgasmo fue pensando en ti”

Eso era inesperado. Terriblemente inesperado.

Busco en Stark algún indicio de broma, solo encontró la mirada acechante y firme, la sonrisa transparente y ambas manos sobre la mesa.

“No sé… no sé qué decir” Steve dijo completamente rojo y con gruesas gotas de sudor descendiendo por su frente.

“¿Gracias tal vez?” Tony preguntó y Steve soltó una risa, torció los ojos.

Después de unos minutos se animó a preguntar.

“Tony… ¿Eres gay?”

Tony le regaló una sonrisa rota.

“El sexo es algo así como el color de ojos o de piel” Tony dijo naturalmente y Steve sonrió “Claro que no es algo que tal vez entiendas…”

“Lo entiendo” Steve dijo y Tony lo vio algo asombrado.

“No, en serio, entiendo que no entiendas, 1940 y todo eso, además…”

“No, de verdad lo entiendo” Steve dijo sincero y presiono su mano tiernamente. Tony entonces se sintió por primera vez en la noche nervioso. Esto en su mundo era una indirecta bastante directa, aunque viniendo de Capitán América: Imposible. Probablemente ya estaba demasiado ebrio. Mierda, estaba demasiado ebrio y debía manejar.

Mierda.

“Será mejor irnos” dijo y no pudo evitar un rastro de desilusión en los ojos azules, intento ignorarlo.

\------

“Tony…” Steve dijo antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

“¿Sí?”

“Sé que…. Sé qué haces esto por los medios y por una buena causa, pero… gracias”

Tony sintió un nudo asfixiante en la garganta.

“Gracias a ti”

Steve sonrió y dio media vuelta, comenzó a caminar hacía su cuarto, unos pasos acelerados en el mármol, volteo alarmado.

“Steve” Tony había salido del ascensor y lo había seguido unos pasos, el nerviosismo hizo que Steve temblara ligeramente “No sé si puedas o quieras, tengo dos boletos para un concierto en Sydney la próxima semana y…” _Pepper ya no irá conmigo_ “¿Quieres venir?”

“¿Sydney?”

“Australia, sí” Tony dijo arrepintiéndose a cada segundo, no estaba listo para ser rechazado por su amor platónico de la adolescencia.

“No, no tengo tanto dinero” Steve dijo algo apenado y Tony soltó una risa.

“No te estoy pidiendo dinero, te estoy preguntando si quieres ir conmigo” Tony dijo juntando toda la fortaleza restante, su voz algo quebrada.

“Oh, sí… me encantaría” Steve sonrió tímidamente y Stark asintió.

“Buenas noches entonces”

“Sí… buenas noches”

Tony se iba quitando la ropa mientras caminaba por el Pent-House deshabitado, los muros de cristal empañados por el frío.

“Señor, debo decir que tiene más de cien correos de distintas personas”

“¿Son importantes?”

“En su mayoría son mensajes de odio”

Tony soltó una risa burlesca mientras subía las escaleras.

“Elimina los de odio y mañana checo los otros”

“Debo decir que hacen una bonita pareja” Jarvis se atrevió a decir y mostró frente a él una foto de hace unas horas, Tony caminaba al frente con una sonrisa sosteniendo la mano de Steve, quién lo observaba de una manera analítica, una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

“Que el show comience” Tony dijo sin prestarle importancia al comentario de Jarvis, entro a su cuarto apoyándose de los muros, sentía sus sentidos alterados, una intoxicante felicidad y el sabor a champagne. Estaba completamente ebrio. 

Jarvis no contesto.

“¿J?” Se animó a preguntar después de unos segundos.

“¿Sí?”

“Guarda esa foto en mis archivos personales”


	5. Al borde

Steve trató de contener una risa mordiéndose el labio, su vista fija en la pantalla de su Starkphone, su mirada iluminada y su dedo pulgar bajando y subiendo, releyendo los mensajes.

“¿Algo gracioso Rogers?” Era la voz de Fury y sonaba molesta, Steve levantó la mirada al escuchar su apellido y contempló a las 4 personas en la mesa observándolo directamente, Steve se mordió el labio algo nervioso. ¿En qué punto había perdido completamente el hilo de la conversación?

“No, nada señor, nada” Dijo con voz seria y su celular comenzó a vibrar excesivamente, porque ese era Tony, si no tenía la atención de Steve lo intentaba hasta que la vibración del celular era increíblemente difícil de ignorar.

“No, tomate tu tiempo, hay alguien demasiado deseoso de hablar contigo. Te esperamos” Fury dijo molesto y cubrió su pecho con ambos brazos cruzados, un ligero sonrojo subió a las mejillas de Steve.

“No, disculpa, prosigue”

El celular volvió a vibrar. Natasha levantó la ceja entretenida.

Steve no pudo evitar voltear de reojo a la pantalla y Fury explotó.

“Dile a Stark que si no se detiene lo suspenderé temporalmente”

¿Cómo sabía que estaba hablando con Tony?

Steve tragó pesadamente y guardó el teléfono en la bolsa de su pantalón, un sonrojo quemando en sus mejillas. Una nota voló sobre el escritorio, Steve la tomó cuidando ser discreto.

**Lo estas dejando entrar**

Era la letra de Natasha, simétrica y firme, tenía un pulso tan atinado que las líneas de las letras eran tan pulcras que parecían haber estado siempre destinadas a formar esas palabras. Steve levantó su azul mirada y encontró el rostro inexpresivo de Natasha.

Dejando entrar.

¿Era tan obvio?

Tal vez solo para Natasha, además no era como si él fuese el único en este juego, por si los demás no lo recordaban, Stark lo había iniciado hace un mes y él no había hecho nada más que jugar acorde a sus reglas.

Steve hizo bolita el papel y lo metió en la bolsa de su pantalón junto al celular. No estaba dejando entrar a nadie, Tony era su amigo. Siempre lo había sido. El hecho de que pasara significativamente más tiempo con él era solo el resultado de que lo conocía mejor, de que por alguna extraña razón en este mes todas las bromas de Tony hacia Steve habían sido más ligeras, más fáciles de llevar, inclusive ya había encontrado cierta gracia en su sentido del humor tan ácido.

Eso no era dejarlo entrar.

Sí, le había confiado en pláticas cotidianas gran parte de su vida, sus sueños y algunos de sus temores. Pero eso no era dejarlo entrar, porque él sabía que era dejar entrar a alguien, sentirse tan estúpidamente expuesto y vulnerable, y con Tony no sentía eso, se sentía utópicamente… en casa.

En cuánto la junta terminó sacó su celular para encontrar 6 mensajes nuevos de Stark.

_“ **3:40 Tony:** ¿Sabes cuándo esta lista el agua?”_

Abajo del texto una foto de una cazuela con agua, burbujeaba.

_“ **3:45 Tony:** Me sorprende mi capacidad para hacer desde el traje de IronMan hasta sopa de tomate. Soy el mejor.”_

_“ **4:00 Tony:** Esto no está funcionando”_

Steve soltó una risita involuntaria.

_“ **4:07 Tony:** Malditas instrucciones de mierda, el sentido común apunta a tirar la lata de sopa al momento de vaciar el contenido ¿A quién mierda se le ocurrió estamparlas al reverso de la lata? El mundo está lleno de idiotas”_

_“ **4:12 Tony:** Steve, arruine la sopa… Y la cocina”_

_“ **4:20 Tony:** Me doy por vencido, pediré pizza y estaré en la alberca. Te espero”_

Steve volteó a ver su reloj, 4:23.

_“ **4:24 Steve:** Voy hacía allá ¿Quieres algo?”_

_“ **4:25 Tony:** Chips”_

Steve no se percataba del ancho de su sonrisa, ni de la manera en que sus ojos se cristalizaban al solo imaginarse al genio intentando hacer algo productivo, algo hogareño. Natasha por el otro lado caminaba a su lado con una expresión que no decía absolutamente nada, o tal vez demasiado.

“Ten cuidado Rogers” Natasha dijo seria y Steve la volteó a ver algo extrañado, ella fue la primera en llamarle Steve.

“No estoy dejándolo entrar Nat, somos amigos” Steve dijo sincero y Natasha negó con la cabeza.

“Tú estás acostumbrado a perder a las personas que amas, y no, no me veas con esa cara - ” Natasha dijo y levantó el dedo índice para hacer énfasis en sus palabras, Steve se había puesto rígido sin realmente darse cuenta de ello, su mirada azul opaca y sus labios tensos.

Natasha interrumpió sus palabras y bajó la mirada, después de breves segundos levantó la mirada desafiante, Steve retrocedió un paso.

“Dime por qué no te enojaste con él cuando pasó lo de Ultron” Demandó seria y por su postura Steve podía inferir que no lo dejaría hasta obtener una respuesta.

Culpa.

La verdad de todo había sido culpa.

Sí, había estado molesto con Stark y le había reprochado un millón de veces de frente que había expuesto al mundo entero a una amenaza mundial por sus ganas estúpidas de protegerlo, no podías encerrar al mundo en una armadura. Recordaba perfectamente la mirada rota de Stark pero como se mantenía firme frente a él, como siempre, fuerte.

“Tony tiene trauma psicológico y un cuadro complejo de ansiedad” Sí, lo había inferido desde antes de Ultron pero este mes con Tony se lo había confirmado. Stark tenía de vulnerable lo de genio.

“No. Eso ya lo sabías desde antes y a nadie parece importarle” Las palabras de Natasha le dolieron, sí todos se habían dado cuenta del repentino envejecimiento de Stark, de sus patologías autodestructivas y de su aislamiento, la mayoría se había dado cuenta que deambulaba en las noches por la torre y que no soportaba las juntas mensuales. Eso lo arrojaba de nuevo a la verdad: Culpa.

“Hable con él… cosas personales”

No había realmente hablado con él, más bien Stark lo había buscado a media noche en medio de un ataque de ansiedad pidiéndole perdón por no haber confiado, por haber guardado un secreto que acabaría tal vez destruyendo el mundo… Sus ojos castaños húmedos y sus manos temblando, era tan frágil… tan humano. Contemplarlo hizo que Steve se fragmentara y un sabor amargo embriago sus sentidos.

Culpa.

Tony se disculpaba por haber guardado un secreto durante unas semanas.

Steve por su parte guardaba un secreto por años.

Un secreto que destruiría a Tony.

Sí, la razón por la que esa noche lo había abrazado y le había dicho que todo estaría bien, que eran amigos, no era realmente afecto, sino vil y amarga culpa.

“O tienes una culpa muy grande hacía él, o has estado enamorado de él por años”

Steve se sintió asechado, como si esas palabras se hubiesen transformado en una pistola en su sien. No, no estaba enamorado de Tony. Al menos no desde hace años, sí, siempre había habido algo, un “algo” reprimido y asfixiante al tener a Tony cerca.

No había podido definirlo hasta este mes, era un cariño, un amor muy grande por Stark. Sin embargo no sabía si era amor, o simplemente un afecto por ser hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, añadiéndole la culpa de que su mejor amigo había asesinado a sus padres, añadiéndole a esto que Tony siempre se ponía estúpidamente nervioso ante su presencia.

No podía confesarle a Natasha.

No podía dejar salir algo que seguramente destruiría a los Vengadores, o peor aún…. A Bucky.

“No es ético enamorarse del hijo de uno de tus mejores amigos” Steve dijo intentando sonar sincero y algo arrepentido, Natasha seguía observándolo analíticamente.

No le creía del todo, sin embargo sabía que Steve jamás dañaría a Tony, y guardar un secreto o una culpa por algo que le hubiese hecho hace años parecía improbable, los chismes corrían rápido cuando se trabajaba en la dependencia de espías de dos países distintos.

Así que todo apuntaba a que sí, Rogers estaba enamorado de Stark.

“¿Desde hace cuándo?”

“Ultron”

“¿La casa de Clint?”

Steve sintió un sonrojo en las mejillas, nunca había mencionado nada acerca de esas noches de habitación compartida, no es que hubiese algo que mencionar. Sin embargo no sabía porque seguía soñando con la imagen de Tony hablando acerca de estrategias para detener a Ultron, quitándose la playera sentado a la orilla de la cama. Ese momento lo sintió tan…. Suyo.

“Antes” Steve dijo sonrojado y Natsha por primera vez en el día, sonrió.

Steve se sintió seguro.

“Steve, sé que eres una buena persona y que a veces Tony y tú tienen… debates. Pero como lo dijiste Tony es frágil y sólo…. Cuídalo”

Steve no se lo esperaba, Natasha jamás había sido amiga de Stark, habían tenido demasiadas diferencias a lo largo de casi 8 años.

“Lo haré”

“No, Steve… No entiendes, Tony te quiere, siempre te ha querido, te ha dejado entrar demasiado, Tony está… al borde”

Steve tragó difícilmente y asintió, dio media vuelta y reanudó su paso.

Al borde.

\------------------

No quería dañar a Tony.

La sola idea le causaba nauseas.

Este terrible insomnio provocado por las palabras de Natasha le revolvía la mente.

¿Qué sentía realmente por Stark? Este mes de apariciones públicas tomados de la mano y de besos en la frente o el cabello castaño del genio lo habían hecho sentir estúpidamente suertudo, porque en el momento en que salían de la torre se imaginaba a sí mismo como el maldito bastardo suertudo que había logrado que Tony Stark dijera “sí”

“Sí acepto casarme contigo”

Y a veces la línea entre la realidad y el sueño era tan tenue que Steve no sabía cuándo estaba jugando a ser su fiancee o simplemente su amigo, porque Tony era el mismo fuera o dentro de la torre, igual de descaradamente coqueto y extrovertido, igual de frágil y tierno.

Era una mezcla de emociones, le atraía mucho físicamente, le gustaba su manera de pensar y aunque su sentido del humor ácido era difícil de digerir, en las últimas semanas inclusive lo hacía reír. Era un cúmulo de emociones más las ganas de cuidarlo, porque sí, si se observaba con detenimiento, Stark estaba al borde. Y Steve no quería que se rompiera, no quería que sufriera, era tan estúpidamente injusto todo lo que Tony había vivido.

Al igual que Bucky.

Bucky.

¿Qué pensaría de él en esta encrucijada?

Posiblemente haría una broma ofensiva acerca de la homosexualidad o de las buenas costumbres de la década de los 40’s. Tal vez se reiría pero lo abrazaría, apoyándolo en todo. Aunque si supiera que se trataba de Tony Stark tal vez la historia cambiaría…

No.

Eso no importaba.

Bucky no estaba y posiblemente ya no volvería a estar jamás.

Cerró los ojos forzándose a dormir, la última idea que tuvo antes de perder consciencia fue un: “Mierda, me estoy enamorando de Tony” acompañado de su propia risa.

\------

“No entiendo el sentido de esto” Tony dijo claramente disgustado, se abría paso entre la gente para llegar a los dos lugares vacíos, sus lentes de sol oscuros y sus labios tensos, su cabello como siempre desalineado y Steve detrás de él. Los flashes comenzaron a hacerse presente aunque en menor escala, la atención de los medios había bajado drásticamente con el paso del tiempo, Tony tenía razón, como siempre.

“Es un deporte Tony, es unión internacional por un mismo fin” Steve dijo emocionado y Tony torció los ojos.

Se sentó junto a una mujer que pronto sacó su celular para tomarse una foto con él, Tony sonrió sin embargo su sorpresa fue evidente cuando la chica dijo que no quería una foto con “Tony” sino que quería una foto con “Stony”

Tony soltó una risa y le llamó a Steve, quien ya estaba demasiado concentrado en el juego, el Capitán sonrió y se acercó para la foto, plantó un suave beso en la sien de Tony y el ingeniero automáticamente sonrió, la chica por otro lado se veía en el Olimpo. Desbordaba felicidad.

Esta era su vida social desde hace unas semanas.

“Iré por un hot-dog ¿Qué quieres?” Steve preguntó a su oído y Tony se mordió el labio.

“Una coca grande y lo mismo que comas” Tony dijo y Steve sonrió, su nariz rozando la de Tony pero incapaz de acortar más la distancia, se levantó y a los pocos minutos desapareció de su vista.

El juego transcurrió tranquilo, por no decir casi aburrido, Steve tenía que explicarle cada minuto del partido y Tony de verdad no hubiese tolerado perder su tiempo de esta manera si Steve no se hubiese visto tan feliz, completamente emocionado ante cada movimiento, aplaudiendo y levantando las manos para siempre volver a tomar la mano de Stark entre las suyas.

Tony comenzaba a pensar que esto ya no parecía tan actuado, podía incluso animarse a decir que parecía natural.

De la nada sintió muchos gritos eufóricos y todas las miradas sobre ellos ¿Ya había acabado el partido? No…. Aún veía a los jugadores, volteó a ver a Steve en busca de respuestas y lo contempló en un completo sonrojo en todo su rostro.

“¡LA PANTALLA!” Gritaban varias voces al unísono. Entonces Tony entendió.

Volteó su vista a la pantalla para encontrarse con que pedía besos de las distintas parejas en el estadio, y claro, si la pareja más popular de Estados Unidos estaba en el partido ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?

Steve lo observaba expectante y Stark realmente tenía ganas de tomar esto como pretexto porque mierda, llevaba casi 35 años de su vida deseando este momento.

Tony volteó de perfil a encarar a Steve y soltó una risa de júbilo, concluyó en una sonrisa carismática acompañada de una mirada penetrante, Steve se acercó por impulso a él y entonces Stark tuvo la confirmación que tanto esperaba.

Lo besó.

Lo tomó de la nuca pegándolo más a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos naturalmente y dejó que sus labios llenos se entreabrieran devorando los labios delgados de Steve, sintió las manos del Capitán en su cintura acercándolo más a su cuerpo, tanto que incluso Tony sintió que estaba sentado sobre de él.

El estadio estalló en aplausos y muchos gritos de felicidad, no supieron cuándo se quitó la pantalla o si aún seguía la cámara sobre ellos, Tony se separó del beso para encontrar un par de ojos azules cristalinos y una sonrisa transparente, Steve lo besó de nuevo, esta vez más casto, más corto y mucho más cálido. Tony se sintió estúpidamente en casa.


	6. Queriéndote

Steve siempre se consideró a sí mismo cómo una persona de temple inquebrantable, su entrenamiento militar lo convertía en una persona calculadora, tajante y perfectamente sistematizada. Capaz de siempre controlar sus emociones cuando había una misión que terminar, gélido.

Besar a Tony había desestabilizado todo el criterio propio que había intentado sostener desde los 18 años, desde antes del suero.

Había tardes en Brooklyn que Steve se sentía demasiado vulnerable, demasiado emocional y dependiente, dependiente a quién sea que hubiese cerca, primero su madre, después Bucky, al final Peggy. Sabía que esta clase de naturaleza emocional no le serviría en el ejército, las guerras no se ganaban con buenos deseos sino con decisiones tomadas a sangre fría. Cuando Bucky comentó a media cena que haría el intento a enlistarse, Steve no pudo haber estado más feliz y orgulloso, así mismo como aterrado. Porque Bucky había sido lo único seguro que alguna vez había tenido en su vida y no podía, no quería hacerse a la idea de una vida sin él.

No le importaban las diarias agresiones que recibía, ni que Bucky ya no estuviera cerca para defenderlo, lo que verdaderamente le angustiaba era quedarse estático. Seguir siendo el chico emocional y sensible, el artista atrapado en una época donde el arte era lo que menos se necesitaba.

“Eres la persona más valiente que he conocido” Recordaba las palabras de Bucky y su sonrisa torcida, dos tarros de cerveza frente a ellos, Steve se había mordido el labio y asentido. ¿Cómo explicarle lo inestablemente emocional que era? ¿Lo frágil que se sentía?

“Harás un gran trabajo” Steve dijo con media sonrisa y Bucky soltó un bufido, Steve lo conocía, era su última noche en Brooklyn y aunque pretendía estar listo para partir, tenía los nervios crispados.

“Personas como él me motivan” Bucky había dicho señalando a una multitud de cámaras y personas, en medio de todas ellas: Howard Stark. Steve sonrió. Sí, Howard era un ícono motivacional para toda su generación.

“Debe ser difícil” Por no decir, admirable. La capacidad de Howard para enamorar a los medios era sin duda alguna uno de los talentos más grandes del ingeniero.

“Claro, tiene menos de 30 años y ve todo lo que ha logrado. Gente cómo él que pone su vida personal en espera para entregarse completamente a lo que aman, al bienestar común” los ojos de Bucky se cristalizaban con admiración matizado de cierto orgullo, Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta.

“No creo que la industria bélica sea el bienestar común” Steve se animó a decir y Bucky volteó a verlo incrédulo.

“Steve, por supuesto que es el bienestar común ¿Si no por qué otra razón te esmeras tanto en enlistarte? La guerra no es un viaje de exploradores” Las palabras de su amigo aún retumbaban en sus oídos. Había sido un regaño severo con ciertos matices de decepción, Steve simplemente había asentido sintiendo que sus nervios se deshacían, tal vez él era solo un chico estúpido de Brooklyn intentando probarse que podía ser más que eso, tal vez Bucky tenía razón y él jamás se había dado cuenta del grave peligro que enfrentaban, que voluntariamente buscaba en su afán de lograr ser enlistado. Buscaba la paz sin embargo estaba tan desesperado por la guerra. Esa noche Steve no pudo dormir, recordaba el insomnio como si 80 años no hubiesen pasado. Esa noche había tomado una decisión: debía dejar de lado todo lo que hasta este día había sido y comenzar de nuevo, ser firme, ser frío, ser un soldado y no un artista.

Steve volvió en sí al sentir una mano entrelazarse con la de él, el hombre mucho más bajo y de cabello rebelde a su lado, la copa de champagne diestramente sujeta con la mano izquierda mientras los dedos derechos de Stark acariciaban gentilmente su mano.

El artista emocional y sensible había quedado enterrado hace décadas ¿Cómo era posible que Tony lo trajera a la vida sin siquiera intentarlo? Peor aún… sin siquiera notarlo.

Steve sonreía intentando parecer interesado en la conversación, Tony por su parte dominaba la mayoría de los temas, la mayoría de las pláticas, Steve lo agradecía internamente, costaba aceptarlo pero fuera del campo de batalla el liderazgo siempre lo tenía Stark.

“¿Estas bien? Estas distraído” Tony preguntó en el primer momento que tuvieron solos, Steve asintió, estaba más que bien, estaba agradecido de que Tony Stark lo hubiese llevado como su pareja en la clausura anual de Stark Expo, era de los eventos más importantes para el genio y para la empresa, era un verdadero honor, incluso aunque fuese una mentira, una pantalla para los medios… No. Steve estúpidamente intentaba imaginar que era cierto, que esta era su vida. Besó la mano de Tony y sonrió satisfecho al notar el severo sonrojo en las mejillas del genio.

“Dos horas más y podremos irnos” Tony dijo con una sincera sonrisa de alivio y dio un largo trago a su copa.

“¿Quiénes son todas estas personas?” Steve preguntó curioso con la mirada fija en el centenar de personas a su alrededor, un desfile de smokings y vestidos de noche.

“Los mejores empleados, inversionistas, accionistas, empresas diplomáticamente relacionadas…” Tony terminó su copa de un último trago, Steve pasó su brazo por la cintura de Stark, un beso en su sien.

“Eres admirable” Steve dijo sincero y Tony sintió por primera vez en la vida que no tenía las palabras adecuadas para responder, levantó su mirada castaña buscando un pigmento de burla o mentira en las palabras del Capitán, nada, solo un par de ojos azules observándolo con un brillo peculiar.

“¿Por saber pretender que esto me importa?” Tony intentó aligerar el ambiente con una broma inocente, Steve soltó una risita y movió su cuerpo de tal manera en que Tony quedó rodeado por sus brazos, Stark tragó difícilmente intentando contener sus taquicardias, era demasiado vergonzoso no poder parecer frente a Steve el billonario playboy que todos conocían.

“Por supuesto que te importa” Stark hizo una mueca y Steve besó su frente, las libertades que el Capitán tomaba con él de cierta manera lo desconcertaban, habían pasado dos semanas desde el partido e inclusive cuando ninguno de los dos había comentado algo al respecto, las cosas habían cambiado.

Steve por su parte se había mostrado excesivamente cariñoso con Stark, inclusive cuando no tenían la atención de los medios, también había frecuentado con mucha más confianza el Pent-House, a veces con reportes gubernamentales que necesitaban una segunda opinión, a veces solo para preguntarle si había comido o si ordenaba una pizza. El primer impulso de Stark había sido huir, le provocaba una enorme ansiedad la sola idea de acostumbrarse a Steve, no estaba listo para ser abandonado de nuevo. No sabía que pretendía Steve con esta extraña cercanía, con sus chistes blancos y sus detalles diarios.

Lo que sí sabía era lo estúpido que él era y lo irremediablemente fácil que era enamorarse del Capitán. Aun poniendo de lado que fantaseaba con él de niño, inclusive poniendo de lado que era un amigo de su papá – y eso extrañamente tornaba toda la escena mucho más sensual –

Aun dejando de fuera los efectos físicos del suero, los cuales eran bastantes. Aun quitándole el liderazgo del equipo y el escudo de Capitán, Tony sabía que sería igual de sencillo enamorarse de él, porque lo había conocido ya por 4 años y aunque la atracción por él jamás se había atenuado, conocerlo simplemente como Steve había marcado un cambio en su vida.

Algo así como un meteorito impactándolo.

Y sí, era verdaderamente estúpido puesto que no llevaba ni 3 meses de haber terminado oficialmente con Pepper y no quería, no debía adentrarse a una nueva relación, mucho menos con Steve que así mismo como en este momento lo sostenía entre brazos con una sincera sonrisa, así mismo hace dos años le estaba gritando de frente, atacando sin remordimiento todos los puntos débiles de Stark que para su mala suerte, conocía a la perfección.

¿Qué le impedía a dejarlo en unos años? Peor, en unos meses.

Tony cerró los ojos como reflejo, su instinto gritándole: _No te atrevas a amar a un hombre que pone el deber sobre sus emociones._

Steve besó tiernamente su frente.

“¿Te sientes bien Tony?” preguntó con sincera preocupación en su voz, el nudo atado a la garganta del ingeniero le impedía pronunciar palabra, simplemente asintió enterrando su cara en el cuello de Steve, el capitán lo abrazó cubriéndolo completamente.

Se sentía tan bien, tan seguro, tan estable…

Este maldito instinto le gritaba hasta noquearlo, esta seguridad tan absurda ya la había sentido, con Howard a los 4 años, con Obi a los 21, con Pepper a los 40 y ahora a sus casi 50 años llegaba Steve.

Pero no, no debía comparar a Steve con todos ellos, además Pepper jamás le había hecho daño, no por gusto propio al menos, simplemente tenía intereses distintos a los de él… No, Steve jamás lo destrozaría.

¡Era Capitán América! Todo lo bueno, moral y sincero en una sola persona, además esos ojos azules tan transparentes… Debía dejar de temer tanto.

“Tony, estas llorando” Steve dijo a su oído intentando ser discreto, no necesitaba que los medios se dieran cuenta de este quiebre inesperado de Stark.

“No, solo… Cansado” Tony mintió secando sus ojos en la camisa de Steve.

“¿Quieres ir a casa?” Steve preguntó acariciando tiernamente su mejilla y Tony sintió un brinco en el pecho.

Asintió.

\--------

Tony estaba tirado sobre el piso del taller, intentaba arreglar a Dummy, estaba completamente lejos del ángulo de visión, sus manos llenas de aceite, su boca sosteniendo una llave y sus ojos fijos en el robot. Escuchó pasos cercanos, rodó sobre el piso y levantó la mirada, Steve entraba al taller con una caja de pizza en la mano, lo buscaba con la mirada.

Tony estaba a punto de soltar la llave con la boca pero decidió no hacerlo al ver como Steve contemplaba curioso la mano del traje que estaba sobre una mesa, lo observó analítico, el capitán dejó la caja de pizza sobre la mesa e introdujo su mano en el traje, el traje era demasiado chico, sonrió entretenido y volteo a su alrededor, curioso levantó los numerosos planos de Tony.

“¿Jarvis?”

“Viernes Capitán”

“Oh, soy Steve”

“Lo sé ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?”

“Oh no, todo bien… solo, solo quería saber si Jarvis seguía aquí”

“De cierta forma” Viernes contestó y Steve levantó la mirada al techo, Tony sonrió entretenido.

“¿Dónde está Dummy?”

“Esta en reparación”

“Oh, por un momento creí que Tony lo había donado” Steve dijo con voz más tranquila y carraspeo la garganta.

“¿Está bien si veo estos documentos?” Steve preguntó sonrojado y Tony esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

“Adelante”

Steve sonrió y comenzó a hojear los planos, los bocetos de Tony y demasiadas hojas repletas de ecuaciones, Steve encontró hasta debajo de los planos un boceto rápido en tinta de él mismo sonriendo, estaba sentado en un sillón de la estancia, Thor a su lado. Recordaba ese día, la última fiesta que habían tenido juntos, unas horas antes de Ultron.

Eso había sido hace meses ¿Por qué Tony lo había dibujado?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

“Este dibujo… ¿Qué fecha tiene?”

Tony sintió de repente que ya no quería salir de su escondite, ¿Por qué demonios tenía ese dibujo en su taller? Le había pedido a Dummy que lo guardara en su carpeta restringida, pero claro… Dummy no podía seguir una maldita orden con éxito, le dirigió una mirada de odio al robot al lado de él.

“29 de Abril del 2015”

Más de un año, Steve sonrió entretenido.

“Suficiente Viernes” Tony dijo y Steve saltó del susto, retrocedió un paso aun con la mano del traje de Ironman entre sus brazos, al darse cuenta de ello la dejó en la mesa con un sonrojo escarlata en sus mejillas.

“Perdón ella, yo… fue mi culpa” Steve dijo realmente apenado con la mirada en el piso, Tony sonrió.

“No la justifiques” Tony dijo con una sonrisa sincera y Steve sintió sus músculos relajándose.

“Yo solo tenía curiosidad del traje, es más ligero de lo que creí” El capitán dijo sincero y Tony asintió, caminó hasta él aún con una sonrisa.

“Veo que traes la cena”

“Sí, dos pizzas en una caja, no sabía si querías esto, podemos ir por algo más…” La voz de Steve era tan encantadoramente nerviosa que Tony se sintió inclusive estúpido por creer que alguien como Rogers le pudiera romper el corazón.

“Suena perfecto”

Steve sonrió y Tony lo tomó de la muñeca, el capitán bajó la mirada hasta encontrar el brazalete del traje en su muñeca. Tony jamás se quitaba el brazalete.

“No, toma, es para ti… es indispensable que lo uses, te mantiene seguro”

“Viernes, manda los propulsores”

“No, yo… le temo a las alturas, no, no es algo que disfrute” Steve confesó y Tony abrió los ojos asombrado.

“Inténtalo”

“El traje es para ti como el escudo para mí” Steve dijo con una sonrisa tierna y le puso el brazalete a Tony.

“No entiendo la analogía, el traje hace todo”

“No, me refiero a que es una parte esencial de nosotros, pero que podemos seguir siendo héroes sin eso”

Tony sintió que se derretía.

Sonrió estúpidamente y después de unos segundos levantó la mano.

“¿Quieres hacer algo nuevo hoy?” preguntó entretenido y Steve inocentemente asintió.

En breves minutos el traje comenzó a adaptarse al cuerpo de Stark, era una amalgama perfecta, Steve retrocedió un paso.

“¿Confías en mí?” Tony preguntó con la conocida voz grave y algo metálica, Steve asintió.

En un pestañeo Tony tomó las cajas de pizza y a Steve de la cintura, salió volando de la torre, el grito de Steve fue mucho más agudo de lo que hubiese imaginado.

“De verdad las alturas no son lo mío” dijo exaltado y Tony soltó una risa, si algo había que amaba del traje era esto, la libertad absoluta al volar por el cielo oscuro de Nueva York.

“Libertad absoluta” Tony dijo y sintió los brazos firmes de Steve sujetarlo más fuerte, el traje crujió, Stark jamás se había dado cuenta de lo impresionantemente fuerte que Steve era, tampoco de cuánto se contenía al tocarlo. Sintió una estúpida dicha expandir su pecho.

“Tengo el lugar perfecto” dijo para sí mismo y voló sobre el océano.

“Tony si caigo caería sobre el océano atlántico helado” Steve dijo con verdadero pánico n su voz y Tony sonrió tenuemente.

“Jamás te dejaré caer” dijo por impulso y escuchó crujir más el traje, Steve lo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte.

“Tony ¿Esto es ilegal, no?” Steve preguntó nervioso al ser soltado delicadamente en la cima de la estatua de la libertad, Tony se paró junto a él saliendo del traje, el cual se comprimió en un maletín rojo vivo.

Se sentó tranquilamente con las cajas de pizza sobre las piernas.

“No lo sé, supongo que sí” dijo y sacó una rebanada de pizza, la estiró en dirección de Steve quién con una mirada desaprobatoria la tomó para luego sentarse junto a Stark.

La vista era majestuosa, el océano abierto y las miles de luces de los rascacielos de Nueva York, Steve jamás se había sentido tan libre, tan dichoso, volteo a su derecha a ver al billonario absorto en su rebanada de pizza y ya no vio a un héroe, o a un empresario, ni siquiera al odioso hijo de Howard Stark. Lo observó a su lado y esa parte que creía muerta en él deseo que se quedara a su lado toda la vida.

“¿Qué? ¿Tengo queso?” Tony preguntó tratando de limpiarse el rostro, Steve sonrió ampliamente y acortó lentamente la distancia entre ambos, su oído de superhumano le permitía escuchar como el ritmo de Stark se aceleraba, como su respiración se entrecortaba, Steve pegó su frente a la de él y cerró los ojos, buscando lentamente sus labios.

Lo besó tiernamente.

Tony rompió el beso casi inmediatamente, sus ojos cristalinos y su mirada desconcertada.

“No hay cámaras” Tony remarcó lo obvio con una audible taquicardia en sus oídos.

“Lo sé”

Steve dijo sincero y puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Tony, lo besó de nuevo, esta vez Stark le correspondió el beso automáticamente, Steve ahí comprobó una teoría inclusive con su pobre experiencia en la materia, la manera en que uno besa es exactamente la esencia de la persona, ahí estaba él, lento y sencillo, estúpidamente emocional, y ahí estaba Tony, sus labios abiertos y su agarre firme y necesitado. Excéntrico e incontrolable.

“¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?” Stark dijo entre risas nerviosas, era una pregunta retorica que no buscaba respuesta.

“Queriéndote” 

Era una palabra sencilla, tenue y dicha de frente, los ojos azules de Steve eran grandes e iluminados por la luz de la estatua, era una respuesta lógica y realmente esperada, sin embargo algo tan simple como eso hizo colapsar el mundo de Stark.


	7. Preferencias

Stark no quiso tocar el tema de nuevo. No quiso ni siquiera pensar en ello un minuto más, pero como siempre, fracasó. Sentía un calor inmenso en el pecho y cómo se esparcía por su cuerpo hasta llevarlo a la orilla del colapso, pero sosteniéndolo de pie, extrañamente seguro.

Steve estaba queriéndolo. Más allá de las cámaras, más allá de las ideas publicitarias. Algo en él había sido lo suficientemente bueno o valioso para que Steve fijara su vista en él, y eso lo hacía sentir muy similar a cuándo fue nominado al nobel de la ciencia. Valioso.

Porque Steve Rogers era perfecto. Sí, era arrogante, y de mente algo cerrada, sin embargo era justo, era peculiarmente adorable, talentoso, y sobretodo cargaba con un record de lealtad impresionante. Sabía que Steve no lo traicionaría y tal vez eso era lo que más le agradaba de él, poder confiar en alguien sin temores.

Sus severos problemas de ansiedad lo mantenían aislado en su pent-house, habían pasado dos días y no había reunido la fortaleza de simplemente bajar, cada que ponía un pie en el ascensor su mente lo flagelaba con los mil escenarios que podían salir mal, desde el equipo enterándose y advirtiéndole que se mantuviera lejos de Capitán América, diciéndole que no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar con él. Como eco la voz de Howard retumbaba en su mente.

_“Tony no es lo suficientemente bueno para seguir mi empresa”_

No se lo había dicho a él directamente, sino a su madre en voz baja una noche que Tony pretendía estar en su habitación pero se había escondido en la alacena para escucharlos hablar, sí, acababa de chocar uno de los mejores carros de su papá y tal vez tomaba demasiado, sin embargo había sido admitido en el MIT, debían darle crédito por eso… Pero no, para Howard nada jamás era suficiente.

No.

Silencio.

Intento callar las voces en su mente. El equipo no diría nada, jamás cuestionarían una decisión de Steve, y esto era una decisión de Steve ¿No? Quererlo era una decisión de Steve. Tony cerró los ojos e intentó de nuevo entrar al elevador.

¿Y qué si Steve no lo quería ya? ¿Qué si se había arrepentido?

No, no podía arrepentirse tan rápido. Además esta jamás había sido la intención de Stark, jamás creyó que terminaría en esto, era una inigualable serendipia, una demasiado afortunada.

Sin embargo Steve no lo había buscado, en dos días no se había molestado a subir, ni hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por contactarlo, eso no estaba bien por cualquier ángulo que se observase. Stark tragó difícilmente, debía ir al ascensor, debía bajar y afrontar a Steve, saber en que posición se encontraba y qué seguiría después.

Dio un paso al ascensor y escuchó la voz de Jarvis, saltó inmediatamente del susto.

“Señor, el Capitán intenta enlazar una llamada con usted”

“En altavoz J” Tony dijo pretendiendo completa indiferencia lo cuál era estúpido ya que Jarvis tenía completo scan sobre sus palpitaciones desbocadas.

“Tony ¿Estas… ocupado?” Era la voz de Steve y sonaba demasiado agitada y algo fría, Tony sintió un brinco en el pecho y comenzó a rastrearlo.

“No, dime” dijo con voz algo temblorosa al darse cuenta que Steve se encontraba a más de 800 kilómetros de distancia.

“Tal vez… necesitemos refuerzos” dijo la última palabra por lo bajo y entonces Tony comprendió todo. Comprendió porque Steve no lo había buscado, porque ni siquiera Banner había vuelto a la torre.

Estaban en misión.

Peor.

Estaban en misión, sin él.

“¿Por qué no me avisaste?” Estaba molesto, más que molesto, ardía. Su ceño fruncido y su voz se tornó naturalmente hostil, Steve estaba acostumbrado así que simplemente suspiro lánguidamente.

“No quería exponerte”

Exponerlo.

¿Estar en esta clase de relación haría que Steve decidiera sobre sus acciones?

Cualquiera hubiese tomado ese gesto como tierno, inclusive hubiese agradecido, pero Tony Stark jamás era predecible…

“Tú y yo vamos a tener problemas y muy pronto, estoy ahí en 5 minutos” dijo y la comunicación se cortó tajante.

\----

“¿Qué quieres explicar primero? ¿El por qué me dejaste fuera de esto? O ¿Por qué decidiste traer a Wanda y a mí no?”

“Tony” Steve dijo a regañadientes, su respiración agitada, su uniforme enlodado y el escudo a la defensiva, no tenía cerebro para coordinar un equipo, pelear y además discutir con Tony, a diferencia de Stark, su nivel intelectual era simplemente promedio, si no es que ligeramente arriba del promedio, uno o dos puntos, no 50 como Stark.

“Vamos, contesta rápido” Stark demandó mientras volaba sobre el perímetro, Clint observó entretenido de reojo a Natasha que estaba cuidando no solo su bienestar sino el de Wanda, había encontrado la pregunta de Stark algo conveniente, ¿Por qué mierda traía Steve a Wanda?

“Wanda es parte del equipo ¿Sí? Debe aprender no solo en el gimnasio, sino de manera presencial”

“Es una niña, esta aterrada” Stark dijo molesto al ver como la falta de experiencia  de Wanda en campo exponía peligrosamente a Natasha. Wanda lo fulminó con la mirada y Tony sintió como su nivel de ansiedad aumentaba, no, Wanda no lo atacaría, al menos no en misión.

Tragó pesadamente.

“Un misil en camino jefe” Escuchó a Viernes y emprendió vuelo hacía él.

“Tony… con cuidado” Steve murmuró por lo bajo y todo el equipo volteó incrédulo. Sí, Steve era pésimo ocultando lo que sentía.

Tony lo omitió volando hacía el misil, intento desorbitarlo pero fue inútil, el objetivo del misil era clave, el jet dónde suponía Banner estaba esperándolos. No, no había momento para un código verde, no con Wanda en el campo al menos.

Tragó pesadamente y maldijo entre dientes, tomó el misil y con toda la fuerza del traje logro cambiarle rumbo. Steve al notar las acciones de Stark recordó como relámpago instantáneo el 2012, su frialdad al decir que cerraran el portal, el vacío que le provoco observar el cuerpo de Tony cayendo.

“No lo hagas” Steve ordenó molesto.

“No hay otra manera” Natasha dijo y Clint soltó una risita.

“Claro, además si ya lo hizo una vez, dos no es problema ¿O sí?”

Steve gruñó por lo bajo.

“Tony suéltalo”

“No puedo Cap, explotaría y tiene un radio de 5 km, la zona está habitada y no hay tiempo de evacuar" Steve chilló los dientes, cada palabra era acertada, no veía posible salida… hasta que…

“¿Wanda, puedes contener un radio de 5 km?”

“No, no lo sé… nunca lo he intentado” Wanda dijo nerviosa y Clint dio un paso hacia adelante.

“No la obligues a esto, es su primer misión”

“Nadie sabe de lo que es capaz hasta que lo hace” Steve dijo cortante y dirigió su mirada azul consternada a ella “A la cuenta de 5” dijo y Wanda tragó pesadamente, sus pupilas dilatadas y sus piernas temblando.

“Stark suéltalo, Wanda lo contendrá”

“No podrá” Tony dijo y Steve torció los ojos.

“Obedece Tony por favor”

“Ese no es mi estilo ¿Recuerdas?” Tony dijo entre una risa amarga y Steve sintió un nudo cortarle el habla.

“Suéltalo ya Stark”

Nada.

Steve sintió que los recursos se le acababan, la desesperación de la cuenta regresiva asesinándolo, no podía perder a Tony, no podía exponerlo así.

“Tony… por favor” Steve dijo las palabras en un susurro, sin embargo todos fueron capaces de escucharlas, inclusive Banner que ya estaba comenzando a perder los estribos “… Por mí” Steve dijo lo último intentando que nadie escuchara, era imposible debido a los coms que todos llevaban en el oído.

En eso vio como Tony soltó el misil y descendía a cientos de kilómetros por hora.

“Ahora Wanda” Steve ordenó y la chica junto todo su esfuerzo para crear un macro campo de fuerza alrededor del misil, a los segundos la explosión fue contenida, sin embargo mantenerla ahí hasta que saliera de la atmosfera era lo más difícil que ella había hecho hasta el momento, sus piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas, un hilo de sangre por los labios y su piel completamente pálida.

“No lo sueltes” Steve demandó y Clint lo fulminó con la mirada.

“¡No puede más! Déjala”

“Vamos Wanda, unos segundos más” Steve dijo aún con la vista fija en el cielo.

La chica utilizo el resto de su energía en obedecer la orden, a los pocos segundos cayó inconsciente.

\-------------

“¡Me puedes decir que mierda fue eso!”  Clint gritó, la cuerda del arco tensa y la punta de la flecha en la nariz de Steve quien permanecía estático, su mirada gélida.

“Era necesario”

“¿Necesario exponer la vida de Wanda por la de Stark?”

“¿Por qué para todos siempre es tan fácil arriesgar la de Stark?” Steve preguntó molesto y Clint pegó el metal a su cara, el Capitán tragó amargamente e intento no tomar el arco y hacerlo trizas con sus propias manos.

“Es un hombre de 50 años, él sabe a lo que se inscribió”

“¿Y Wanda no? No es una niña ¿Por qué la proteges tanto?” dijo en voz fría y Clint bajó el arco.

El silencio se hizo pesado y Natasha que permanecía inmóvil dio un paso adelante.

“¿Vamos a ser sinceros entonces? Bien, seámoslo. Wanda es como mi hija Capitán, no sé, no…” Soltó una risa amarga “Definitivamente no sabes que es tener un hijo ni la angustia que se siente al verla expuesta”

Steve sintió un brincoteo en el pecho, conocía ese sentimiento de ansiedad, desesperación y agonía.

“No, pero sé que es amar a alguien y se siente igual de agonizante” Steve dijo sincero y al cabo de unos segundos Clint lo miró incrédulo, una risa histérica.

“¿Lo de Stark y tú es cierto? ¿Por eso no lo has llamado a las misiones? ¿Por eso lo proteges?”

Steve se sintió expuesto, no era nada honorable tener preferencias, jamás lo había sido, sin embargo había encontrado registros cardíacos en el laboratorio de Tony, y sabía que Stark no era el tipo de persona que se checara periódicamente, por lo cual esos análisis denotaban que estaba preocupado, obviamente Stark tampoco era el tipo de persona que dijera lo que sentía, por lo cual no fue difícil adivinar que Tony mantenía cierto tipo de condición cardíaca oculta, y lo mejor era no agraviarlo.

El silencio estaba lleno por las risas de Clint, las cuales denotaban una rabia que increíblemente intimidaba al Capitán.

“¿Así que así será esto? Los favoritos del Capitán contra los demás”

“No tengo favoritos, no hay bandos, somos un equipo”

“Oh claro… imparciales” Clint comentó burlesco y Steve no encontró las palabras para defenderse, seguramente Tony las tendría, pero Tony no estaba aquí en este momento.

“Nadie tiene preferencias ¿Queda claro?” preguntó tajante en su voz de Capitán y Clint dio un paso adelante, Natasha intentó sostenerlo del brazo para impedirle que hiciera una tontería.

“¿Cuándo tengas que tomar una decisión que a él no le agrade entonces que pasará?” Clint dijo y Steve sintió su pecho achicarse.

“Llegaremos a un acuerdo”

“Claro, como son tan parecidos” Clint dijo y con una gran sonrisa caminó hasta la puerta, antes de irse volteó a verlo.

“Yo deje a mi familia, a mis hijos para luchar por mis convicciones, para un mejor mundo para ellos ¿Tú que estás dispuesto a dejar?” Clint preguntó frío y Steve sintió sus rodillas doblarse.

“Todo, siempre lo he hecho”

“Sí Capitán, pero antes no estaba Tony en tu vida”

“Es como Laura, nos apoyaremos”

Clint asintió y después clavó su mirada grisácea en los ojos de Steve.

“Laura no es líder mundial cuya ideología sea opuesta a la mía. Ustedes antes que todo, son ideales, figuras públicas las cuales se dividen por posturas”

“Divididos caeremos” Steve dijo intentando parecer firme, las palabras de Clint comenzaban a revolotear su mente, algo sabía el espía que él aún no.

“Sí ¿Y qué no es eso lo que necesitamos?” dijo y con una sonrisa burlesca salió del espacio, Steve observó como Natasha intentaba escabullirse silenciosamente.

“Dime de que habla Clint”

“A mí me pareció muy claro, está molesto por tu preferencia a Stark”

“No me refiero a lo obvio Natasha” Steve dijo arrogante con mirada cansada y voz tediosa, Natasha permaneció inquebrantable.

“Pregúntale a Stark por Ross” fue lo único que dijo y salió de la sala de conferencias.

Steve se llevó ambas manos al rostro, exhaló pesadamente.

 


	8. Serendipia

“¿Por qué me mantienes al margen?” Tony atacó molesto en cuánto vio a Steve entrar al laboratorio con una caja de pizza, al parecer la posibilidad de una tregua era cómica.

“¿Podemos sentarnos?” Steve ofreció en ademán de paz y notó a Tony aún de pie, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirada severa y ceño fruncido, Steve exhaló pesadamente e igual se sentó, dejó la pizza sobre la mesa de trabajo. Duró en silencio unos segundos intentando darle tiempo a Tony a qué se sentara, el ingeniero permaneció rígido.

“No quiero perderte” Steve dijo sincero y Tony no movió un musculo, sin embargo sintió las piernas temblando y un extraño mariposeo placentero en la boca del estómago. No, no debía permitir que sus estúpidos sentimientos lo distrajeran del objetivo principal.

“¿No me crees capaz? ¿Te parezco demasiado viejo?” Steve torció los ojos al escucharlo.

“No, por supuesto que no es eso… es solo…”

“No mientas Steve, no cualquier cosa te hace perder la imparcialidad que te define”

Steve se tensó.

“No perdí la imparcialidad” repuso molesto entre dientes, cada palabra tornándose filosa y el ambiente pesado.

“Clint al parecer no está de acuerdo con eso” Tony dijo burlesco y Steve sintió como su paciencia iba drenándose, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y clavo su mirada oceánica en el hombre de menor estatura.

“¿Quién es Ross?” Tony titubeó por una fracción de segundo, después soltó una risa ácida, de esas que crispaban los nervios de cualquiera, Stark tenía una habilidad incomparable para desestabilizar los nervios del más paciente.

“¿Oh, ahora me interrogarás a mí?” contrapuso burlesco.

Sin darse cuenta Steve ya estaba a pocos centímetros de Tony, sus puños cerrados y un vuelco en el estómago, ambos observándose hostiles.

“¿Por qué expusiste a Wanda de esa manera?” Tony preguntó pegando su pecho al de Steve, a pesar de los 15 centímetros de diferencia, la hostilidad de Stark era intimidante, Steve frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo era posible que él debía contestar todas las preguntas siempre? ¿Cómo era posible que Stark se saliera con la suya en cada argumento? Oh claro, los 50 puntos de diferencia en el coeficiente, cerró los ojos y exhaló pesadamente.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste de tu condición cardíaca?” Steve preguntó molesto mordiendo cada palabra, aún con los ojos cerrados. Tony retrocedió un paso.

¿Cómo sabía? ¿Cómo mierda se había enterado? Oh claro, le había dado libre acceso a todas las zonas de la torre. Estúpido.

“Eres increíble” Tony dijo entre dientes porque no supo que más decir y caminó hasta el ascensor buscando huir, chocó con el cuerpo de Steve al pasar, Steve gruñó por lo bajo al sentir tan infantil berrinche y lo siguió, lo tomó de la playera y sin mucho cuidado lo metió al elevador contra su voluntad, presionó el botón de Planta Alta y notó como Stark tragaba difícilmente, entre su exasperación encontró este gesto tierno.

Tony salió del ascensor intentando ignorarlo completamente, se abrió paso hasta la recamara principal, Steve siguiéndolo sigiloso como su sombra.

“¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?” Stark preguntó en voz gélida intentado sonar hiriente, Steve titubeo por un momento, sin embargo permaneció en pie.

No sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, sabía que quería estar cerca de Tony, que estaba molesto y que buscaba respuestas, pero sobretodo necesitaba un pretexto para quedarse así que como no encontró ninguno más que seguir peleando, se mantuvo en su postura.

“Tu condición cardíaca ¿Cuánto lleva?” Tony torció los ojos y exhalo pesadamente, se sentó en la orilla de una cama King Size.

El silencio se hizo presente, el frío hacía crujir los cristales y el capitán notó los ligeros escalofríos de Tony, su terquedad al no querer usar chamarras para no verse más débil que los demás, los demás que no eran del todo humanos y podían soportar temperaturas sin necesidad de ropa extra. Sintió ganas de abrazarlo, dio un paso adelante. No. Permaneció estático.

“Unos meses, ¿Por qué expusiste a Wanda así?” Tony ya no sonaba hostil, sino cansado, su mirada castaña era profunda y sus labios llenos estaban quietos, su piel delataba el frío que intentaba ocultar, Steve sintió como su corazón se encogía.

“Nadie sabe lo que puede lograr hasta que está al límite”

Tony lo miró incrédulo. El castaño pacifico volvió de nuevo a su habitual explosividad, Steve había dicho las palabras incorrectas.

“¿Y qué si no estaba lista?”

“Lo estaba”

“Steve no puedes ir por la vida decidiendo sobre las personas” Stark dijo molesto de nuevo y Steve sintió un golpe de culpa, un sabor amargo y unas repentinas ganas de justificarse.

“No lo hago” Mintió a la defensiva.

Tony soltó una risa algo histérica, de esas vacías que todos escuchaban de él, esas tan coordinadas y distintas a las que espontáneamente dejaba escapar con Steve.

“Decidiste sobre mí para protegerme, sobre Wanda para probarle a sí misma que era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, decidiste sobre Banner al aislarlo de cualquier misión para mantener tranquila a Natasha”

Steve tragó pesadamente.

“Me gustaría poder no hacerlo, de verdad… pero no puedo evitarlo” Steve dijo clavando sus ojos azules en los de Stark que lo miró analítico unos segundos y después su mirada se tornó más oscura, como el mar cuando se vuelve turbio. Una risa helada.

“No es cierto” dijo con voz firme y Steve se sintió completamente expuesto.

Stark era un genio, más allá de la ingeniería y la estrategia, su capacidad de observación le facilitaba leerlo como un libro abierto, tragó pesadamente. Tony conocía perfectamente sus defectos, conocía sus puntos débiles, podía destruirlo con solo quererlo.

“No, no es cierto” confesó y bajó la mirada.

Era controlador, y terco, conocía sus defectos perfectamente, lo peor de todo, jamás pensaba en disminuirlos o controlarlos, no como Tony que llevaba toda la vida en una lucha interna por ser mejor, Steve era arrogante, él no estaba dispuesto a ceder, o cambiar por nadie, ni siquiera por Tony.

“Clint tiene razón” Tony dijo agobiado al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, Steve avanzó cauteloso a él, lentamente sujetó la mano de Stark, era gélido al contacto y su piel apiñonada contrastaba con la piel pálida del capitán.

“No quiero que te sientas débil solo porque yo tengo miedo de perderte” Steve dijo sincero y Tony levantó la vista, sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos cristalinos.

“No me refiero a que tenga razón por eso, sino en todo lo demás ¿A quién estamos engañando?” Tony lanzó la pregunta al aire y Steve sintió que su respiración colapsaba, no era un tema que estuviera dispuesto a tocar.

“Llegaremos a acuerdos, siempre lo hemos hecho, juntos” Steve dijo y Tony negó con la cabeza.

“No podemos estar de acuerdo, pensamos diferente. Y tampoco podemos dividirnos, somos amigos, so…”

“No” Steve lo interrumpió algo agresivo, su voz rígida y su mano inconscientemente formó una esposa alrededor de la muñeca de Stark, quién levantó la mirada algo asustado. Steve sintió sus pulsos acelerarse bajo su tacto.

“No somos amigos Tony” Steve dijo firme y Stark sintió un brinco en el pecho.

Los labios del capitán eran calientes con los de él, delgados y algo agresivos, mordió su labio inferior posesivo y sin fijar su fuerza apretó más su muñeca obligándolo a ceder, Stark abrió los labios en jadeo, su labio punzando por la mordida, sus ojos cristalinos sin saber realmente por qué, una mezcla de terror y excitación. Steve lo soltó, leves hematomas por su brazo izquierdo.

“Esto no es una amistad” Repuso molesto y Tony lo observó estúpidamente esperando que Steve dijera que lo quería como algo más, más importante, que lo iba a querer más que lo demás, estúpidamente sintiéndose seguro y al mismo tiempo asustado de sentir tanto, de tener tanto que perder. De volver a confiar y volver a ser traicionado. Sintió sus mejillas húmedas y se secó agresivamente.

“No va a funcionar Steve” dijo cortante y notó como los ojos azules se cristalizaban, sin embargo la fortaleza de Rogers era impenetrable.

“Dame una razón lógica” insistió y Tony soltó una risa ¿Cuál decir primero? ¿Las ordenaba alfabéticamente? Había mil razones de por medio.

“¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a dejar o a hacer por mí?” Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta y soltó una risa seca.

“Esa es una pregunta de secundaria Tony”

“No Steve, es que no entiendes…” Soltó una risa algo ahogada y Steve notó su mirada fragmentada, un temblor involuntario en sus manos.

“Explícame”

“Yo… yo daría mi vida, mi libertad, por ti” Tony dijo sincero y levantó la mirada, Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta.

“Yo también lo haría Tony”

Stark soltó una risa.

“¿Y ceder a tus arraigados principios? ¿Podría hacer eso?”

No

Steve sintió en su mente la respuesta al segundo pero no lo dijo, dar su vida era cosa sencilla, lo hacía diario por desconocidos, por Tony lo haría con gusto, sin embargo contradecir todo lo que pensaba, todo por lo que había luchado… La vida era efímera, los ideales eternos.

Permaneció en silencio.

“Eso creí”

“Sí… sí lo haría, lo intentaría Tony, todo porque estés bien” Dijo honesto y Tony sintió como caía al vacío, dando cada paso voluntariamente, estúpido.

“No entiendes Steve, eres lo único que tengo, cuando pasó lo de Howard estaba Obi, cuando pasó lo de Obi, estaba Pepper, cuando pasó lo de Pepper estuviste tú ¿Quién va a estar cuándo tú te vayas?”

La pregunta era gélida y certera, Steve sintió unas incontenibles ganas de abrazarlo, de olvidarse de su cargo militar, de sus estúpidos ideales y jurarle que siempre estaría con él, sin embargo no era tan sencillo.

“Rhodey claro, pero… No así ¿Entiendes?” Tony preguntó ya con voz quebrada y Steve asintió.

“No puedo jurarte que siempre estaré aquí Tony, conoces mis defectos y tiendo a cometer muchos errores, pero no importa lo que pase o dónde este, puedo jurarte que siempre te amaré” Steve dijo viéndolo a los ojos y Tony sintió que sus palpitaciones estaban en altavoz. Steve acababa de decir que lo amaba.

“¿De qué me sirve si estas lejos?” Tony preguntó casi en un sollozo y Steve se mantuvo en silencio.

“¿Algo pasa que no sepa?” Steve preguntó temeroso y Tony sintió un vacío en el pecho.

_Sí, desde que salió la noticia de que éramos una pareja hace tres meses, Ross quiere hablar con nosotros. Al principio creí que era por eso, después me enteré por otras fuentes que quiere regularnos. No te he dicho nada porque… tampoco quiero perderte._

“No, nada” Tony dijo en un murmullo y Steve exhaló pesadamente, por supuesto que mentía. Se acercó a él y plantó un tierno beso en sus labios.

Tony se aferró a su playera desesperado, se elevó en puntillas intentando poder contenerlo en un abrazo, sus ojos llorosos y sus jadeos audibles, Steve no supo realmente que había encendido Stark en él con esta acción, sintió como todos sus sentidos se agudizaban, su piel se convirtió en el órgano más sensible que pudo tener, cada roce de Stark agitaba su mente y aceleraba su ritmo.

No supo en que momento sucedieron las cosas, cuando volvió en si estaba en la cama sobre Tony, sostenía sus muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra desabotonaba la camisa blanca que el ingeniero llevaba, sus labios hambrientos por su cuello, notaba como la espalda de Stark se arqueaba, como sentía su erección dura contra su muslo, sintió unas incontenibles ganas de devorarlo.

“Me pones mal” Steve dijo en un jadeo al quitar al fin la camisa de Stark, recibió una ligera risita de respuesta, las manos del ingeniero se deslizaron hasta la erección de Steve y el capitán por impulso retrocedió un poco.

“Te siento un poco a la defensiva” Stark dijo jugando y Steve sonrió ampliamente, respondió con un beso profundo, su lengua explorando parte de la boca de Stark, pegó su frente a la de él.

“Ha sido un largo día”

Tony sonrió ampliamente y sintió como Steve se relajaba de nuevo.

Sí, había sido un día largo, había comenzado con una misión, una pelea, una declaración inesperada por parte de Steve y ahora estaban ahí, de nuevo juntos.

\------

La mirada de Steve se ensanchó y bajó el escudo, caminó estúpidamente hacía él, su corazón desbocado y sus ojos cristalinos.

“Te siento un poco a la defensiva” Tony dijo con mirada rota y un enorme hematoma en su ojo, su voz firme sin embargo esas palabras transportaron a Steve a aquella escena en el penthouse, su mente se vio invadida por recuerdos, agónicos recuerdos de la risa de Tony, sus secretos, los momentos tan preciados, tan celosamente guardados, Stark desnudo durmiendo plácidamente en su pecho, Tony pidiéndole que se mudara al Penthouse, Steve con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua que jamás pudo formular por todo lo que sucedió después…. Después de aquella misión en la que claramente Stark le pidió que no llevara a Wanda.

“Ha sido un largo día” Steve contestó con voz calmada intentando que Tony también recordara, que no lo olvidara, que no lo dejara estaqueado ahogado en un cúmulo de recuerdos, odiándose a sí mismo por no poder poner sus sentimientos sobre sus ideales.

“Tranquilo soldado, no estoy sobre ti”

Las palabras de Tony eran exactas, inteligentemente planeadas para que Bucky no tuviese idea de lo que estaba hablando. Stark dejaba muy en claro que venía a buscarlo como soldado, como compañero, lejos de todo lo que había pasado. Tony ponía su muro de nuevo, una barrera que Steve se merecía sin dudarlo.

“¿Entonces qué haces aquí?” Steve preguntó hiriente.

“Tal vez tu historia no está tan mal después de todo, tal vez… Ross no sabe que estoy aquí, me gustaría mantenerlo así” Tony dijo mordiéndose el labio, denotaba nerviosismo y por su mirada, se veía completamente exhausto.

“Claro que tendría que arrestarme a mí mismo” Tony dijo intentando hacer un chiste de la situación, Steve se mantuvo a la defensiva sin embargo sonrió por dentro, la culpa tornándole el momento amargo, Tony jamás había mentido, él había dicho que era capaz de arriesgar su libertad y su vida por él y ahí estaba, arriesgando ambas. Steve se sintió no solo estúpidamente suertudo de haberlo conocido, sino también increíblemente culpable.

“Eso suena a mucho papeleo” dijo siguiendo el chiste y Tony sonrió. Débil y poco genuino, sin embargo sonrió. En medio de la guerra aún tenía ese sentido del humor tan único, Steve bajó el escudo.

“Es bueno verte Tony” Dijo con la esperanza de que Stark supiera que sus sentimientos no cambiaban.

Tony.

Stark sintió como le quemaba al oído su propio nombre, un nombre que Steve solía decir tan a la ligera todos los días, un nombre que siempre aparecía junto al del capitán, sintió su corazón encogerse y sus ojos cristalizarse.

Hasta que notó la presencia de Bucky y torció los ojos demasiado molesto.

Claro, Steve había dicho que intentaría ceder, que haría todo por estar con él… hasta que su mejor amigo apareció y repentinamente mantenerlo a salvo era su prioridad. Tony estaba molesto en menos de un segundo.

“Es una tregua, me estas matando con eso, ya, déjalo ir”

Steve volteó hacía Bucky y le hizo la seña de que todo estaba bien, que Tony jamás le haría una emboscada. Se sentía seguro.

Tal vez todo mejoraría, tal vez Tony se había dado cuenta que su traición no era solo arrogancia, sino tenía un fundamento, si Stark lo perdonaba por supuesto que firmaría los acuerdos, claro, habría que modificar ciertas cosas, sin embargo lo haría, porque no solo Tony estaba arriesgando su libertad, sino que estaba respetando a Bucky, estaba cooperando con él inclusive después de todo. Steve sintió que todo comenzaba a resolverse, hasta que esa voz se escuchó.

“…Hay un poco de verde en el azul de tus ojos”

Steve no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, Tony le había dicho exactamente lo mismo un día que ambos se duchaban juntos, Steve había sonreído ampliamente y confesado que jamás lo había notado, sin embargo Tony había soltado una risa juguetona y dicho 10 detalles más que el mismo Steve no sabía sobre él.

“… Perdí a todos. Y tú también”

Steve sintió su interior temblando levemente, no tenía mucho que perder por supuesto, tenía a Bucky quién perdía una y otra vez, a los Vengadores, quienes estaban por ahora divididos y tenía a Tony. Su Tony. Steve sintió las palabras de aquel extraño verdaderamente amenazantes, era extraño puesto que no era la primera vez que buscaban intimidarlo.

“Un imperio que se cae desde adentro, está muerto”

Steve volteó temeroso, su vista comenzando a nublarse y un nudo en la garganta asfixiándolo. El imperio eran él y Tony, como pareja, como líderes, como amigos, como todo lo que jamás creyó encontrar y encontró en el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos.

16 de Diciembre 1991

“Conozco ese camino…”

Oh no.

No.

Por favor no.

Steve sintió como sus rodillas temblaron, su mirada fija sobre Tony, sus ojos comenzando a cristalizarse.

No.

El silencio creaba una angustia insoportable, pronto sus latidos se hicieron tan audibles que sintió sus oídos a punto de estallar, la mirada de Tony iba perdiendo luz, iba humedeciéndose segundo a segundo del vídeo.

No.

Steve se mantuvo atento a las expresiones de Stark, pidiéndole perdón en cada mirada. Intentando regular sus respiraciones. Lo detuvo inmediatamente pronunciando su nombre con voz rota. ¿Por qué mierda no le dijo antes a Tony? 

Tony levantó su mirada y Steve sintió que se le escapaba la vida, jamás lo había visto tan destrozado, tan inseguro, tan… traicionado.

Serendipia, un descubrimiento inesperado cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta.

“¿Tú sabías?”

Mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue un experimento que pretendía ser amor y corazones pero al final terminó en esto. La verdad me dio algo de tedio, y no quería que fuese largo. Tengo una idea de uno post-CW de mucho angst y sentimientos, sin embargo no he podido armarlo bien... Esperemos salga en estos días.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios y Kudos bienvenidos siempre C:


End file.
